Stasis
by Renfield E. Kingsfate
Summary: It didn't take long. The last of the Hellsing line was barely beneath the ground before he was upon her.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** All characters, settings, and plots belonging to the Hellsing manga or anime are property of Kouta Hirano and Co. I am not profiting from this fiction and am merely writing it in tribute to a series I fully appreciate. Also, this story contains violence, adult content, and possible triggers.

* * *

 **Stasis  
** **Chapter I**

* * *

It didn't take long. The last of the Hellsing line was barely beneath the ground before he was upon her.

Alucard had watched with respect as Integra lay dying in her old age. He watched with respect... But he also waited.

He watched as his fledgling attended the heiress, insisting she wanted to do the menial tasks herself. He watched as Integra tried to shoo the eternal woman away with an indignant look which faded into a weary but longing smile when the vampiress wasn't looking. He watched the despairing looks the small vampire would give the aged woman when staying awake became too much of a task for the heiress, before shooting those same sad eyes to himself for strength.

He watched his draculina take as much comfort as she deemed appropriate from himself, standing as closely to his side as could be deemed appropriate, while he threw remarks to rile the bedridden woman. He watched Integra take her last breath as her eyes locked with his in both a furious and remorseful stare... And as Seras Victoria crumbled into despair as the only other person sans himself she could call family, left life behind.

Three days later he watched the funeral from beneath the tree line at a distance while his fledgling stared out from his side, slow occasional tears traveling her cheeks down to rain from her tight jaw. He waited for the ceremony to end... He watched... He waited... And he smiled a long, cruel cut of sharp teeth and burning eyes.

When the night came, he found himself in the office of the deceased, staring up from the large windows, witnessing the clouds roll by. Thinking. Patient. Ticking of an old grandfather clock marking the constant passage of time in the quiet halls. The barrier his servant pinned to every surface of the manor shifted and he felt her soundless presence come to a halt beside the desk at his back.

"Master...?"

He closed his eyes. _Anticipation_. A shiver wanting to dance up his spine in reaction to her voice; he squashed the urge.

"We'll be leaving soon, won't we? Leaving... England?"

He smirked. She knew that much, felt his restless energy, the excitement thrumming through the air. She didn't know the half of it.

Turning to her, a dark grin on his face that contrasted with the absolute command within his eyes, he spoke.

"Are you afraid to leave your home?" He asked, a playful tone from his lips shadowed by possessive eyes and a towering frame stalking closer to the undead woman. Seras watched him walk forward and come to a halt at her side to stare down at her. He watched her breath hitch in a curious mix of sadness and embarrassment, her face reddening in a curious manner, and her eyes shooting to the ground before she forced a more composed expression and met his gaze.

All these years, still a child in so many ways. "My home is with you, Master. I could never leave your side... I would never want to." Her sure loyal voice spoke despite her unease.

His blood started to pick up from the slow boil it had been forced to simmer at for the almost six decades passed. "Is that so?" He questioned languorously. His stare sharpened, pupils dilating, and she picked up on it through the tint of his lenses. She swallowed once before tilting her head in one sure nod and smiling a shy smile before looking off to the side to break from his gaze. "I suppose I should pack up the few items I have worth taking..." She trailed off, taking a step back against the desk before he saw the signs of her body preparing to turn to the side to walk from his presence.

An action. A whip of an arm. Wide brimmed hat falling to the floor. A crack against the desk of the once commanding knight. Seras stared into his eyes through his lenses as he leaned down, long body low and towering over her bent form, his right hand locked into the indented desk and his left gripping the collar of her uniform.

 _ **Anticipation.**_

His blood hammered akin to artillery fire. Skin pulling taunt. He smelt the newly added blood through her skin. Heard the unnaturally slow circulation stutter to halt in her veins.

"Master?" Her voice pulled at him, her right hand clenching his at her collar and her left softly gripping his left forearm as her elbow rested on the desktop to keep from falling flat. He smirked sharply once more as he spoke, "By my side for eternity?" She nodded at the question, red eyes still wide. "So sure. What, pray tell, will you be doing there for so long?"

Seras' face contorted into a cross of hurt and confusion, and it seemed to take many long minutes for her to compose her thoughts. "Just to be there is enough. I just want to be with you, Master. I'll never leave you alone. I promise I'll try my best." Her face suddenly contorted into fiery indignation, "But I won't leave! I don't care if you don't want me following you anymore! So don't you dare try to make me because I-I swear you'll have to kill me!" Her red eyes glared in defiance as she scowled up into his face.

He laughed, his head whipping back as his manic amusement boomed throughout the room. "Master! Don't laugh at m-!" He cut her off as his face swiftly returned to hover above hers, his eyes glowing hell fire in the darkness. "You have such innocence, my Draculina. Even after all this time. Allow me to tell you a story." His baritone voice rumbled out into the empty room, pushing more frustrated embarrassment but also curiosity into her.

"Many years ago on a beautiful night when the blood red moon was high, the king of monsters witnessed a beautiful, innocent _police girl_ being captured by a filthy, false vicar." Alucard gifted a toothy grin at her widened stare. "Once he saw the fight in her pure spirit he decided he wanted her for himself, so when the king of monsters _saved_ the girl with a fatal strike, he gave her a choice: Die a human or walk with him in the night." He paused eyeing Seras from her waist up to her face and smirking wider as he watched her eyes glaze over slightly in memory.

He gave her collar a slight pull and her eyes focused on him once more. "The police girl chose to join him in the night and the monster was pleased for he wanted her... Body and soul. Yet, the king of monsters served a righteous knight and the knight forbade the monster king from having the girl." He paused, his grin slipping from his face to be replaced by stern lips and enraged eyes. Seras stared upon him with her wide eyes as comprehension filtered through her and he watched the emotions flutter across her face before continuing.

"Soon after, there was a great war and though the knight and the new Draculina made it through victorious, the king of monsters had been exiled to a shattered existence." He paused once more, his hand sliding from her collar to cup her shoulder, the thumb of his hand starting a lazy circular motion as his eyes bore further into hers. Her teeth began to worry her bottom lip and he lowered his face until the tip of his nose was an inch from hers, instantly freezing her.

His voice whispered out low and focused, "For thirty years, the king of monsters fought the souls he had consumed to return to himself and for thirty years the only true comfort he'd had was the wisp of a dream or a melody of voice from his Draculina through their deeply buried connection." Seras sucked in a breath, eyes tearing. "Yet on the eve of his return, the righteous knight once again forbade the monster king from having his Draculina and ordered that he maintain a respectable distance from her." His eyes glinted with insanity and an expression stuck between a smirk and a scowl twisted his features.

Alucard's right hand grasped the blonde's elbow pulling forward while the hand on her shoulder found the middle of Seras' chest and pushed her flat down onto the surface of the desk despite her cry of protest, her head smacking the surface as she tried to grasp his arm to stop the descent. Her hands gripped his arm which held her down as his other traveled up from her knee to her hip as he pushed himself forward between her hanging legs. She didn't fight him as his thumb rubbed against her hip and he didn't press further. His mouth turned down in displeasure and the steel hand on her chest pushed down harder between her breasts causing her flush to darken further.

"The king of monsters found that in his absence, the righteous knight had fallen into infatuation with the Draculina that loyally served her. The Draculina did not know this nor did she know how the king had been ordered to stay distant and being thus, the Draculina continued to serve the knight happily, while the knight basked in her attentions, and the king of monsters was forced to watch... And do nothing. That is until twenty-five years had passed and the righteous knight passed into permanent death, leaving only the Draculina and the King of Monsters behind."

Alucard leaned over her nervous form, his right hand traveling from her hip up her side. Seras reflexively made to grab at the roaming appendage, though it was for naught as his hand swiftly engulfed her wrist trapping it up and beside her face as he leaned closer. "Would you like me to tell you how the story ends?" He gleefully whispered, his rich breath fanning across her mouth. The air in her lungs caught, stopping in her throat.

Hunger. The red of his irises engulfed the whites of his eyes and Seras let out a yell as the hand pushing her into the desk fisted into her uniform and bra and ripped down and away from her body tearing the front of her uniform top and her bra completely off. She twisted and tried to cover her breasts with her arm, but he wrenched it from her bosom with his own free hand and trapped it with her other wrist above her head. "Master! Please stop! PLEAS-" Seras cut off in a gasp. She stared into her master's lens covered eyes with disbelief, mortified fear, and an unwilling shock of pleasure as he watched her. His mouth engulfed her left breast like a meal, his tongue swirling around her peaked pink nipple as his whole mouth sucked and his saw like teeth bit down hard and deep into her breast.

Her blood. Deafened to sound by the roar in his veins as he swallowed the liquid deeply and vigorously. Pure, sweet, unadulterated crimson life just for him. Always for him. She was always his.

In his euphoria his grip slipped and in her embarrassed panic, she loosed her right wrist and swung punching his face so hard his head jerked to the left and his neck snapped as his glasses shattered and flew from his face to scatter in pieces across the marble floor of the office. His head whipped back to face her with uncomprehending rage and he grasped her by the shoulders before she could get away and slammed her back hard onto the table. "I WILL HAVE YOU!" He slammed her again. "You think I don't know your thoughts!" And again. "You think I didn't see your every desire for thirty years!" And again. "YOU. ARE. MINE. AND. SHE. IS. GONE!" Again, he slammed her down for every word.

He leaned in close to her face, his breath panting uncontrolled in his outrage. "I know you want me as a woman wants a man. As I want you. She can not stop me any longer..." his voice deepened, feral "nor will you stop me!" He lifted to slam her down once again and possibly through the desk, but her hands grasped into his shirt and her voice cried out in gut-wrenching panic and despair as she clutched at him, " MASTER! Please don't take me for the first time in anger! I am yours! I am yours, I swear! Please! Please do not be angry any more. I am here, and I love you, and I am yours!" Red tears rolled hot and steadily as a beseeching face pleaded up at him.

His eyes widened, the whites returning and his breath caught in his throat. He looked down at her bloody disheveled form, trembling and gripping him both out of fear and seeking comfort. She could have fought him more, ripped into him like an enemy, but her loyalty to him prevented it, he knew. His sweet Seras Victoria. He'd almost violated her like the scum that had violated her mother's corpse.

He closed his eyes briefly taking in a deep breath and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her, one around her waist and the other around her back to twine his fingers into her golden locks. His lips kissed her hair, long fingered hands rubbing soothingly as he pulled her closer and swung her up into his arms as his shadows swallowed them up and away from the moonlight.

* * *

 **AN:** This might turn into a three or more chapter story. We'll see. Also, please take the time to review. Feedback is very helpful as I do not have a beta and every review helps me determine the overall issues, reception of the story thus far, and has the added motivational bonus. Thanks!


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** All characters, settings, and plots belonging to the Hellsing manga or anime are property of Kouta Hirano and Co. I am not profiting from this fiction and am merely writing it in tribute to a series I fully appreciate. Also, this story contains violence, adult content, and possible triggers.

* * *

 **Stasis  
** **Chapter II**

* * *

Seras stared out to the palace garden from her place on their suite balcony, the sounds of the busy night like white noise in her ears. She tried to focus on the beautiful and bustling city of Prague, but her mind refused her commands and shifted chaotically from thought to errant thought. The past many months had been as much a hectic and maddening blur as they were a slow torturous crawl: both perceptions bringing her to different states of uncertainty and fatigue. The vampiress thought back to the beginning of her turmoil.

That night after Integra's funeral, after her master had...come back to himself, she fell into darkness as his shadows consumed them, only to wake more than several days later in a dark condo located in the Chamberi area of Madrid, Spain with Alucard staring down at her, an indecipherable expression on his face and a hand on her shoulder gently shaking her - an occurrence she would later experience on the nightly basis.

She had stared back up at him for a long moment, noting the lack of his hat, trench coat, and cravat, before blinking her big scarlet eyes and inquiring as to what had happened as she sat up slowly, keeping his gaze. When the elder vampire had offhandedly informed her of their new location she almost immediately began berating the circumstances until he produced a small gray travel case she instantly recognized as her own and she had taken it from him gingerly, opening the lid and automatically fighting back the tears of relief at having found the most cherished of her few belongings carefully packed inside.

His hand had found its way to her forehead, pushing up to run his shockingly naked fingers through her hair before his hand circled down around her ear, coming to rest under her jaw with his thumb resting on her cheek to softly rub a rebellious stray tear away. His other hand had copied the action of threading into her golden locks and he had pulled her forward gently to kiss her trembling lips. The draculina had immediately stopped her emotional upheaval due to shock as a red, almost as dark as her eyes had graced her face with an abnormal vigor.

His hands clenched tightly once where he held her before his frame had shuddered heavily and he seemed to have to pull himself away from her, his crimson eyes burning and shadowed as he rose and made his way from the room with a teasing, "Come along, idiot".

When her lips had finally stopped tingling and she had composed herself, Seras had made her way out to meet him and almost timidly thanked him for his consideration before cheerfully barraging the raven haired male with questions about where in Spain they were exactly, if he had ever been there before, and if they were going to stay long enough to see the sites because she had never been out of England before - not counting their mission to Rio de Janeiro, as that was strictly business despite the fact Captain Pip and herself had buggered around in a few shops looking for items to pass off as souvenirs.

It was hard to act unaffected by all of the sudden events which had taken place, but she knew keeping Integra, Hellsing, or even England on her mind for long would incite Alucard's anger. There was a new and unfamiliar intolerance in his aura and the heavy brush on her senses warned her to tread carefully.

That had been the start of this journey of theirs, so many months ago now. They had stayed in Madrid for a few weeks before moving onto the next city and seemingly repeating the same pattern, over and over, up the western coast of continental Europe before cutting through Germany and making way to their current residence in the Czech Republic.

Seras knew where they were headed despite the slow and meandering pace set by her master. He hadn't told her, but she knew. After two-hundred years of having been confined to England, she was sure the Count was slowly leading them to his homeland within the boarders of Romania, though she didn't know if the extended travel was more for her sake or his own way of relishing his recent freedom from servitude.

Since the beginning of their travel her master had attained their temporary dwellings, she suspected, by overtaking the arrangements of some currently 'missing persons'. Which actually seemed to be the case for most of their other circumstances as well, and the disappearances would certainly explain the constant supply of bottled and corked blood her master brought on the nightly basis, though the thought made her cringe with pity for the poor souls. To her disappointment, her master had swiftly denied the suggestion of raiding blood banks with his new found freedom. The small blond vampiress contemplated that he may just enjoy creating reasons to make people 'disappear' as she swore Alucard had dragged her into any and every place he could for both amusement and her 'necessities' only to end up displeased with one person or another, marking them as would be victims.

By necessities, Seras meant her Master was on a personal mission to insure she never had a reason to want for anything, and to make sure anything she had was something he had approved of, even going so far as to call her, 'an uncultured nitwit who couldn't be expected to present herself properly'. The immortal woman was not a selfish creature, she grew up with no personal belongings at the orphanage, didn't own much during her time on the police force, and was only provided the regulatory supplies while at Hellsing -personal mementos not withstanding-. Yet, her master deemed it almost mandatory to force her into shops, much to her chagrin and discomfort, to place her at the mercy of seamstresses and attendants who flinched under her master's constant commands.

They pulled and tittered at her when she lost focus to her musings or moved in boredom when something was being placed on or near her for her master to approve or disapprove of, and if someone treated her in a particularly disrespectful way or irked her master to some degree, they were gone upon her next visit and not a word was spoken in reference to them as if they had never existed. The control he exerted over her dress and accessories was embarrassing to say the least, he focused on every detail as his tastes were very particular and he was quick to favor certain items on or for her; Seras had been a soldier for a long time, certainly never a princess and found herself uncomfortable or irritated at having to be paraded around in countless ensembles.

When his personal games of 'Dress and Groom Seras' had first begun she had been mortified. He'd even had the humiliating gall to have attendants bring out lingerie and other under garments to view against her skin to compliment what outer garments had been already chosen, and she had blown a proverbial gasket in refusal, completely fleeing back to their apartment in her outrage and embarrassment. Following that first incident, her master chose her under things without her knowledge and they were either delivered to their apartment later in that evening or sent off to be stored where ever the majority of her master's __purchases__ were being held.

She forgave him this behavior, chalking it up to the need to be utterly dominant after so many years of bondage to the Hellsing bloodline. On top of it, she'd had the last fifty-five years to not care about donning civilian clothes thanks to her standard uniform, and if her master wanted to see her clothed otherwise, she had no reason to deny him. Though if she were completely honest with herself, despite how overbearingly insufferable it was, she found it both heart warming that he took such care of her well being and... arousing? How humiliating!

The draculina couldn't even meet her master's gaze for the first part of every evening because if she did, without a doubt the lady midian would see the acknowledgment of what she was wearing. Everything she was wearing. Her master knew of her mortification, he'd tastelessly chuckled at her expense on many evenings before dragging her out again against her will to attend all sorts of functions and performances.

His demeanor since departing England had been both a joy and cause of unease to herself. His sarcastic, taunting humor, mischievous antics, calm instruction, and even sometimes quiet contemplation were staples of normal behavior she enjoyed and had learned to expect from the elder vampire at regular intervals over the years. He had always been cruel and commanding, his kingly presence apparent, dominating, and flamboyant, even in his enslavement, but where his cruel and domineering nature was restrained by Integra's will before, it was now amplified by her demise and his bouts of possessiveness and anger... Seras shuddered. Seras loved her master and wanted nothing more than to be with him, to bring him some sort of happiness if possible...yet it had become more difficult to keep Alucard pleased.

She had found herself dragged back to their living quarters on several occasions to be fiercely cornered, savagely threatened, and roughly pulled into a hard punishing embrace before being abandoned swiftly as her Master hastily vanished, she suspected, to most assuredly search out and destroy any male she had spoken to for an extended period or any person who may have even considered a lewd or interested thought regarding herself. It was absolutely maddening, his absolute greed for her attentions. He shifted so swiftly between the master she knew, an oddly romantic suitor, and a possessively mad captor of sorts.

 _ _"I admire your loyalty to your Master, Seras." Integra stated, regarding the commander with a deep yet seemingly remorseful look from her turned seated position before her desk. "All of these years have passed and you still act as if he'll come through the next wall you pass, preening in all his usual arrogance. Have you never once thought he may be lost forever?"__

 _ _Seras turned her head from the windows, uncrossing her arms and letting them clasp behind her back, walking forward before leaning down and over, resembling a child entirely too pleased with something as she smiled down at the Hellsing. "I can always feel him, Sir. He drank my blood, I know he will return." Seras smirked, leaning forward farther and patting the older woman's shoulder reassuringly as the heiress let out a heavy sigh, her features contemplative. "But don't worry Integra, he'll be back in time. I promise! Even if he's a little late and we have to roll you around in a wheelchair at his welcome back party, you'll see him again."__

 _ _Integra felt her eye twitch violently before she swung her chair around and aggressively pointed her finger up into the draculina's laughing face. "You bloody well think you're funny don't you, you damn insufferable twit? How dare you insinuate I would ever, EVER allow myself to be rolled around like some invalid!" Integra scolded hotly, her face reddening. "AND another thing you cheeky little brat, what in the name of the Queen would make you think I would even consider throwing a - a" The knight grimaced, her one good eye looking pained, "A welcome back party for that imbecile!? If anything he deserves to be thrown straight into the dungeons for forgetting the importance of punctuality!"__

 _Seras laughed loud and tinkling, grasping her stomach in her amusement. The knight paused, her irritation fading, a sheepish look coming to rest on her features as she smirked and sat back, crossing her arms. "I do admit that it would be reassuring to have the bloody idiot back. Though I have lived more years without his presence than with it now, things..." The platinum haired woman trailed off. Seras hopped up to sit on the surface of the desk, her feet swinging as the older woman gave her a pointedly aggravated look at her blatant lack of decorum. Seras smiled knowingly before questioning, "Things just don't seem right, without him here?"_

 _ _It was Integral's turn to grin wickedly, "Well, you're so confident and full of yourself now. It just doesn't seem proper not seeing you trail after someone like a lost puppy." The draculina recoiled in embarrassment, her arm coming up in reflex and her mouth falling open, red humiliation spreading over her cheeks before she leaned forward and shrieked in indignation, her hands gripping the edge of the desk to keep balance, "I did not follow Master around like a lost puppy! I just... observed him for training purposes!"__

 _ _As she listened to the vampiress call her a grumpy auntie, whose memory was faltering with age, the Hellsing lost her amusement, her face becoming serious, her one good eye looking strained. "Seras." The younger woman ceased her grousing, her face questioning and attention focused. "I know that you, more than anyone, will delight in Alucard's return but..." She paused, a grimness shadowing her countenance,"When I die... When I am no longer here to keep him at bay, be careful of your Master, Seras. Be wary. He is every bit the monster we've seen, and so much more..." There was such a pleading look to Integral's features that it took Seras aback.__

 _ _The immortal's eyes turned sad, while forcing a small smile back onto her lips before she pushed her head into a slow nod. The knight seemed to sag in relief, turning back to her neglected paperwork while Seras' head turned back to gaze through the glass panes of the windows, her feet no longer swinging.__

Seras sighed heavily, thickly lashed lids closing slowly over sad vermilion hues. While the concern Integra had felt for her was appreciated, at the time Seras Victoria had found it misplaced, as her master reveled in war and the hunt, not pointless bloodshed. Now she understood that the lady Hellsing was concerned over the intentions Alucard had for Seras, not what he would possibly do to the world after he was released. Her arms hugged her midsection as she slumped against the balcony door frame.

It must have been so hard for them both. Seras' bit her bottom lip slightly as she sucked in an unnecessary breath. Integra was the the last heir to the bloodline enslaving the vampire king as Alucard was the very vampire king enslaved. The two's relationship had evolved into the greatest respect, a twisted and deep friendship even despite the circumstances, yet neither could completely forgive the other for being what they were.

Then she had been pulled into the mix and it had just made their conflict so much worse. As Seras stared out blindly taking in the city lights, she suspected that initially, Integra denied Alucard allowance to her because Hellsing was, above all, a righteous organization fighting for God and country, and there were no relations permitted within the ranks - a fact the knight had made abundantly clear on several occasions to Captain Pip when Seras had complained of blatant sexual harassment.

When the Vampire count had returned... though Integra might have developed what she was sure the heiress considered 'unholy feelings' towards herself, Seras was sure that it was not out of jealousy or spite that the heiress reinstated the order to Alucard concerning his would-be relations with herself. The Hellsing heiress must have felt so conflicted, knowing that Alucard was being pushed further into his madness due to his rage and bitterness as the Hellsing bloodline once again interfered with his plans for companionship. And her poor master! How frustrated and betrayed he must have felt considering the respect he felt toward the Hellsing heiress. What anger he lived with every day, having lived a life where everything was taken or denied to him, over and over through hundreds of years!

She cringed at her thoughts, hastily pushing them to the recesses of her mind as she felt her master's engulfing shadow descend upon her from behind. Seras physically relaxed though her mind tensed further as she felt large, burning hands slide down the sides of her neck to push over the bow shaped neckline of her dress, over her shoulders, and down the fitted chiffon sleeves to grasp her upper arms in a loose and rubbing grip.

Worry. Desire. A conflict of emotions shot pain straight to her dead heart.

"What has your mind in such turmoil, my Draculina?" His deep voice sent vibrations through his hands into her body and she briefly closed her eyes enjoying both the sound and sensation. He removed his hands and she smiled, turning to face him as the skirt of her dress twirled around her knees. Happy crimson orbs found burning scarlet across the sitting room, his hands deftly pouring two glasses of blood as he eyed her appreciatively.

She blushed under his scrutiny, not having been able to push it off or 'get used to it' as it were. The female midian watched as his eyes traveled up from her feet, following her black stocking clad legs up to her knees, meeting the black skirt of her chiffon dress up to her waist where the dress turned ivory colored with beaded knitting. Seras felt the physical weight of his hunger amplify as his eyes traveled up to her bosom, gaze focused, then narrowed up to her neckline to insure the dress did not reveal cleavage in anyway he might have missed, a detail he was adamant of, before finding satisfaction and letting his eyes wander up her clavicle to her neck, view unobstructed as her now long hair was pinned up to accentuate the slender feature, a sight which pleased him greatly and he had no shame in letting out a small groan as those hell fire eyes of his lingered longingly and his lids dropped to half-mast.

"Master! Don't ogle me so unashamedly!" Seras hastily scolded feeling herself unable to hold under his perusal any longer. He grinned devilishly at her, his black hair wildly flung about his face and down his back to blend with his black suit, making him the personification of a dark and deadly Adonis, walking forward towards her with a glass in each hand.

"Oh, my little one, I can assure you, I could never be ashamed to 'ogle' you, so you'll just have to deal with it." He replied naughtily, grinning even wider as she glared at him and snatched her glass from his outstretched fingertips. She downed the glass quickly, her hunger great due to the distress that had been plaguing her mind most of the evening and she felt her masters burning stare on her neck as she dipped her head back to drain the entire contents. The blonde hummed softly in satisfaction, lowering her glass and opening the sweet red orbs that had closed on reflex to the consuming taste. Her master stood as a statue before she licked her lips removing the remaining blood. His eyes shot down to her mouth. Need. Strong and hypnotizing.

He reached forward, grabbing her chin gently and tilting upward, bending his tall frame down so his lips could meet hers in a chaste kiss - one thing he indulged in often. The little vampire sighed happily into his lips and pushed her mouth harder against his in want. The hand on her chin tightened, stopping her from following as he removed his lips and straightened his body, keeping her close while staring hungrily down at her, "Don't tempt me, Seras."He licked the taste of her from his lips.

"Now answer my earlier question." His voice commanded thickly. It took a moment for Seras to remember what he was referencing due to the intense rush she felt from hearing her name on his lips. Her expression closed and she waved her hand in a blasé fashion, "It was nothing Master, yo-" Her lie was cut off with a small mewl of pain as his hand tightened in reprimand on her chin. "You will tell me." He glared darkly down at her.

Her eyes widened at his demand, panic lighting in her veins. She knew he would be cross with her for her thoughts on Integra, knew he was avoiding the hurt from his past. He wouldn't want to hear it from her! She glared suddenly speaking without thought, "Master, I should be able to keep some private thoughts! You can't control everything I do! I'm 74 bloody years old!" The vampiress fussed out angrily, feeling like a child. Seras gasped out as she heard glass shatter and felt both sides of her head grasped by his hands in a crushing grip, the hand against the right side of her head soaking blood into her blonde locks and onto her cheek.

She smelled the human blood, but she also smelled something so powerfully her Master that her ruby eyes rolled up into her head temporarily. Alucard shook her and snarled into her face, his teeth snapping, "Little idiot! You would deny me?!" He questioned in a rage, his eyes swallowed in crimson. She growled back in frightened frustration, "Why are you so angry? I haven't done anything!"

Alucard hissed, insanity leaking into his features as the room darkened in shadows and she knew he was gone once again, "You're hiding something from me! What have you done!? What treacherous thoughts have you been thinking! ****TELL ME!**** " He growled out the last part so savagely she already felt wounded. Her mind blanked, how had this started? Why had it escalated from such a tender moment to this?

His mind clamped down around hers, forcing his way into her thoughts as his right hand plunged up into her hair, yanking her head back in a merciless grip, the strands coming loose and falling around his hand in disarray. Her world spun. Pain. Blinding agony. Confusion. The sensation of clawing across her body. Seras thought she felt the lick of a tongue up her exposed neck, but she couldn't focus through his mental assault.

Suddenly she felt a pain immeasurably worse than any she had felt before. There was a keening wail screaming in the background of her thoughts, and she had the strangest idea that the screaming had been from her. She felt as if death had taken her, as if she no longer had a body for the agony had melted it away. She tried to fight. Tried to beg, but her mind couldn't form words. A murmuring began, low and then much louder. Derisive and scornful. Then the pain slowly began to ebb, his mind still forcefully stabbed through hers. She felt herself being bitten over and over, thought her head should be disconnected from her neck from the violence. Her vision started to clear from darkness, but she still saw through a red haze of tears. She tasted something godly in her mouth, felt her teeth locked into flesh.

Fire, her blood was on fire. __'Stupid little girl. How can you be so devoted to a monster like me?'__ Her master's voice purred through her mind, the anger gone, replaced by hunger. Deep, bottomless hunger.

The flesh clenched within her teeth pushed forward, ripping, flooding her mouth with more of its heavenly elixir. Back and forth it pushed, she felt her teeth shredding through skin and bone. The female groaned, hands clenching and tearing, back arching up into solid hardness, her eyes trapped, staring up into the rippling shadows where a ceiling should have been. Another swallow, another bite to the remains of her neck, an arch, a breath in her ear, and she felt something hard grind up into the junction of her thighs so perfectly that she gasped, "Master!" around skin and her world came undone in wetness and gentle rocking. The draculina could hear her own rapid breathing. Hard flesh pulled from her mouth while a tongue licked up the shell of her ear and a lustful groan sent shivers up her spine as kisses trailed her jaw.

"Mhmm. ****Seras**** , my sweet Seras." The female's eyes widened as her Master rose above her, shirtless and beautiful, sitting back on his heels between her legs and licking the shredded remains of his left hand as the appendage knitted back together, giving her a wicked, lustful stare. Her eyes were locked and every detail seared into her memory. All thin hips, strong neck, broad shoulders, and pale, perfect flesh pulled taunt over lean muscles framed by long and wild raven locks. Seras tensed, looking downward, relief filling her when her undergarments came into view along with the slacks sitting low on his hips, then her face flamed and she brought her arms up, hands covering the abject horror on her face. Alucard chuckled above her.

What had happened!? First she went through the equivalent of Hell and suddenly the pain was gone and she was writhing against her Master like some back alley harlot.

"Now, now Draculina, don't be so hard on yourself. I take full responsibility for making you writhe like a," His grin almost split his face, "back alley harlot." __'Though you're the purest harlot I've ever found.'__ He gleefully teased mentally, still wrapped deeply into her mind.

His hands slid up her thighs and continued up her sides, pulling her up to straddle his lap in one fluid motion, her arms crushed between their chests. Her eyes teared up as the grin left his face and the most desperate look she'd seen on a creature since he'd pleaded with Anderson not to use Helena's Nail, settled onto his sharp features, eyes needy as he looked into her face searchingly. He dipped his head, kissing her lips, once, twice, three times, lingering longer each time their mouths met.

He met her eyes again, and in a deep voice pleaded, "My Seras Victoria, tell your master what he means to you. Tell your master." His hands ran along her scalp and down through her long locks. The longing in his eyes loosed Seras' bloody tears as she stared into her master's lost gaze, "Master, I love you." Alucard's eyes closed with a shaken sigh and he leaned forward kissing her lips once more, kissing her tears away across her cheeks, his mind lost in hers.

" I love you, Master. I love you." He kissed her nose, her eyes, and her forehead. Her hair and her ears. "Again. Again." His voice pleaded into her hair. "I love you. I love you. I'll always love you, Master." Seras closed her eyes, her heart aching for the man clinging to her so tightly. He kissed his way under and around her jaw. "Again. Draga mea. My Seras. Again." He kissed his way down her crimson drenched neck, across her collar bones and shoulders.

The blonde leaned her head forward and turned, kissing the side of his neck once before resting her head onto his shoulder. "I love you." She whispered to him and his arms wrapped around her small form, his head leaning down against hers.

 _ _'You will never walk the night alone.'__

She understood, the madness that plagued him for all of his days was his, it did not diminish after he destroyed the souls he had housed and there were no longer seals to keep it at bay. He needed her. Seras knew he would hurt her, over and over, but he needed her. No one had ever loved him the way she had. No one had loved him. She closed her eyes feeling the way his mind caressed through hers. They stayed that way for what was left of the night, until the dawn broke and the king of monsters spirited his sleeping draculina away to her coffin.

* * *

 **AN:** Special gift in honor of the Super Blood Moon tonight. Fitting, ne? How was it? Please review!

Thank you readers for the just over 300 views in less than three days for the first chapter!

A tremendous THANK YOU to the following lovely individuals:

Bercelak, D. I. Rex (you know who you are, lol), SnakeWithWings, taity, Karly666-chan, Pink Typewritter, The writer of dreams, kleinegirl87, the-hippie-whittlers, juju, Jareth'sQueenBitch, Narake, and the three nameless guests who commented.


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** All characters, settings, and plots belonging to the Hellsing manga or anime are property of Kouta Hirano and Co. I am not profiting from this fiction and am merely writing it in tribute to a series I fully appreciate. Also, this story contains violence, adult content, and possible triggers.

* * *

 **Stasis  
** **Chapter III**

* * *

Always watching. Some things never change.

He grinned bemusedly to himself while continuing to observe Seras Victoria restlessly fidget on the Persian rug at his feet where she was stretched out, rolling occasionally from her back to her stomach, looking every bit like a pouting house cat without something to claw to pieces.

His eyes lit at the comparison, the change in his expression catching the draculina's attention as she was rolling back to her stomach and she paused, contemplating his look before giving him a suspicious glare and completing the turn to lay on her front with her chin resting on her hands and her legs kicking up into the air idly.

When he'd stepped over her to sit and recline into the chair over two hours ago, she had begun shooting him a barrage of small glares and contemplative gazes, before seemingly dismissing his presence, repeatedly. He didn't particularly mind as he had a vantage point to relax and admire her from, despite her current displeasure with him. He'd been in her mind without break the past month since their last... disagreement, and she'd been stuck between easy acceptance and offense at his actions since then. How she took his actions in such an easy stride, he would always question.

 _ _'Such a good girl..'__ He sneered and watched her shiver as his voice invaded her mind, but she continued to ignore him, impressively keeping her mind a blank slate free from thought. He mimicked her pose and leaned to the side slightly to rest his chin onto the palm of his hand, his long fingers tapping his nails in an absent manner against the skin on his cheek occasionally. He could not pull his tilted stare from her. Such a ****fascinating**** creature...

Alucard was deeply aware of her importance to him, how greatly she could affect the human emotions he had tried to bury for so long with just the smallest action or word. He would give her anything, **_**_everything_**_**. His gaze lost focus as he thought of the years that had passed. Oh, how Seras Victoria had become everything he knew she could be! She had proven to be so much better than himself...

His draculina was more than worthy of the gift he had happily given her, and to her it was a gift he knew, not the curse he had thrown himself into for the sake of vengeance and fear. Deep within himself, he was moved every time he looked upon her, witnessed the strength of her character and morals despite her tragic childhood and years as a vampiric soldier of Hellsing. Jealousy and pride warred within him.

Yes, she was so much better than he could ever be. The light within the darkness. A light that followed him without hesitation. His crimson orbs trailed her body in admiration at the thought. Dark and sinister. It made his teeth ache, his throat thirst.

He thought back to that beautiful night fifty-five years ago. Between that punk vicar that had threatened her with soulless slavery and himself, whom had offered her willing servitude, she hadn't taken long to make her choice and answer his long ago inquiry. Even though he had forced her into a decision by not taking measures to separate her from the fake priest, she could have still chosen to die rather than join him in living-death. The trust she placed in him on that night and every night after, it shook him to the core.

Though, did he not place his trust in her as well? The elder vampire's eyes softened and a peculiar expression settled onto his face. He had trusted her to follow him, to make her own decisions as she grew into herself, and when she had, to protect their master when he could not. His thoughts were arrested with a sudden recollection.

 _ _"You made a good choice, Alucard." Integra stated, lighting up her cigarillo and inhaling deeply. Her stress levels were high due to what had happened earlier in the evening in Badrick with Anderson.__

 _ _"Hooo, Is that so my master?" The dark haired vampire inquired casually as he leaned back on the wall behind him with crossed arms, watching through yellow lenses as Walter set down Integra's tea. He grinned, "The Police Girl made her own choice, maybe you should be complimenting her. The shaky coward could use the boost, I'm sure." He replied in a fondly teasing manner. Walter took a step back from the her side and watched their exchange with an amused air.__

 _ _Integra took another drag before exhaling slowly and pinning Alucard with a look that told him that under no circumstances did she believe he had nothing to do with the 'choice' the girl made. "I'm sure." She paused, "That aside, much can be said for her loyalty and will. Despite tonight only being her second mission and being in the weakest state of true vampirism possible due to her refusal to consume blood: the girl obeyed her orders, dealt with an attack on her person from Anderson, and for some reason, loyally toted your head along with her while she tried to escape. On top of that, she threatened Anderson when he attacked me knowing she didn't stand the slightest chance against the madman. She may not be accustomed to our world or want to lose her humanity, but I doubt you can justly call her a coward. So congratulations, despite your mockery, you have a servant that may prove worthy of regard."__

 _ _Integra smirked at him before waving him away. "Now why don't you go to train with your fledgling and toughen her up. Goodness knows we don't need her purging her insides after every mission." She scrunched her face up in disdain at the thought. Alucard laughed before dissipating from the room, "As you command, lady Hellsing."__

Alucard felt a rage bubble up at the memory. Rage ... and misery. His countenance darkened and the need to spill blood choked him as his self hatred began to consume him. A quietly hummed tune distracted him from the sudden uproar within and drew his gaze back to the vampiress at his feet as she listlessly twiddled with the braid pulled over her shoulder. Her mind whispered a British rhyme he recognized as 'One for sorrow' and he relaxed listening to the lines trail her thoughts, with a lazy attentiveness. She was bored.

The thought of training men and completing action filled missions crossed her thoughts and she briefly lamented the lack of a sense of purpose. His gaze narrowed in irritation, but relaxed once more as his mind supplied that he also missed the purposeful slaughter Hellsing's missions had given.

She sighed and rolled over to face him, one hand resting on the silk covering her stomach and the other raised to cushion the back of her head. Her eyes met his and she smiled softly, a slight tint coloring her cheeks as his look became lascivious. His eyes wandered down from her pink-dusted cheeks to the high collar of blood red silk wrapped around her throat, which turned into sheer black lace, hinting at the skin beneath before red silk appeared below the black lace to block the view of her chest. The lace ended below her bosom in a black silk band and crimson silk flowed out to her knees from there, lying against her body beautifully.

Temptingly. Too temptingly.

He questioned the decision to have given her something so flattering. He grinned wolfishly, it mattered not. He would keep her here with him this evening so he could continue to enjoy the sight of her, possessiveness overtaking him. "Maaaaster!" She whined out, chagrined by his visual molestation of her. "If you can't give me clothing that allows you to keep your eyes to yourself I'm going to start wearing my old uniform again!" She gritted through her teeth, her finger wagging at him to accentuate her complaint against him.

He leaned forward, eyes shooting daggers down into hers and his hands tightening around the arms of the chair, exclaiming "You'll find yourself stripped and bare at my mercy just as quickly as you decide to make that decision, Draculina." He growled at her, his voice harsh and rasping as anger grated at him before his face suddenly lightened at a thought and he smiled, a predatory stretch of fangs, "Though that could be quite enjoyable for the both of us. Upon revisiting the thought, I've decided to allow such an action."

His eyes zeroed in on her as she stared at him, mouth agape. "Change. Now." His voice hissed out heavily at her, excitement in his expectant form at the thought, though he was just taking the opportunity to punishingly tease her. The look of horror on her face had him throwing his head back with a laugh as he sat back into his chair once more. Amusing woman. The thought focused, __woman__. Lids dropped to half mast as his right hand beckoned her to him, "Come here, Seras."

She rose slowly, the action a tease to his sight as the silk around her body shifted, and stood before him, dress brushing his bent knees. Reaching toward her, his arms swept her up and placed her sideways onto his lap, right arm wrapping loosely around her back to rest on her hip. Her face looked up at him questioningly and he was struck by her diminutive size as he towered over her and his frame completely engulfed hers. He wanted to trap her to him for eternity. He already had in a way. He looked down into her patient face, suddenly at a loss for words.

 ** **Want.**** __Need__.

Oh, how he needed her. It burned throughout his being, the most addictive warmth from her presence.

His left hand traveled up the outside of her leg, fingers trailing lightly over the leather riding boot that lead up to the middle of her thigh, pushing the silk upward as skin was finally found and he gripped fiercely, his nails digging in as he dipped his head down to capture her mouth with his own. Never ending hunger. All consuming. His lips pulled at her and his teeth bit down drawing a gasp, her hands fisting in his crimson shirt as he kissed her bloody.

It was everything he could do not to tear into her. Not to ravage every cell of her being. He allowed his hand to travel up and over her stomach and ribs, fluttering up across her breast to grab her shoulder to use as grounding as he forced his face up and away from her. Her eyes were closed and his lips kissed each of her eyelids as he sat back, the hand on her shoulder twirling the end of her braid. Her eyes opened slowly, blinking, and she smiled at him with a force that could rotate the planet. "Master..." she puffed out softly, embarrassed, "You always take my breath away."

Her words had his eyes widening, a strange thud in his breast. He was ... flattered? Her easy admission humbled him, brought him to his knees with the want to worship her and she wasn't the wiser. Didn't know that he was so thoroughly hers in this moment. He could've devoured her whole, wanted to. Such a light his being wanted to stain.

"Seras Victoria, you could make an old man blush." He smirked, and Seras laughed up at him in joy. "But not an ancient one, Master?" She grinned and leaned her head on his chest, hand sliding down the front of his shirt to smooth out imaginary wrinkles. They sat complacently for a time before a thought crossed his mind. "You've been bored lately with our outings?" He questioned simply, sitting back completely, shifting slightly to settle her comfortably, his hand starting work on undoing her braid.

She stilled, her mind whirring before coming to a halt. "I love spending time with you, Master but...I miss the action. I'm not used to being so... " She trailed off. "Sedentary?" He supplied brushing his fingers through her now undone hair. "Yes! That's it! Well...what I mean Master..." He chuckled mentally at her bumbling. She tried so hard to placate him at times. Her mind suddenly blanked, and his eyes shot from her golden strands to her face. She was staring at him hard, the most contemplative look on her face. His mind writhed through hers, but there was nothing.

Her body turned and she pulled herself up to straddle him and desire exploded within his every fiber so suddenly he could've let himself drown in it. Hot. __Burning.__ __****Desire****__.

"Master, can you close your eyes, please?" She whispered quietly, hair loose and haloed about her shoulders. He tilted his head, contemplating her before he acquiesced and his heavy lids fell closed, hands raising to gently grasp her sides. Her breath spread across his face and he felt her hands travel up into his hair and back down to cup his face.

 _ _'Seras...'__ His mind groaned in craving. Her lips touched his, a feather touch, before her mouth and hands retreated and he felt a quick tap to the tip of his nose. "Tag. You're it Master!"

His eyes flung open in time to see the red streak of her power zipping out into the night through the open terrace doors, into the city of Vienna. He stumbled with being befuddled momentarily before he shook, deep resonating laughter cutting through the air. He stood, devilish anticipation consuming him. "Hmmm, Seras Victoria are you sure you want to play with your Master in such a way?" He questioned into the air, knowing their linked minds would transfer the words. He felt her humor dance into his head, __'Don't be so wicked, Master.'__

He smirked in the most mischievous fashion, "You can't run from me, little one. Simple fact: I'm everywhere." He disappeared suddenly from their flat and Seras had a split second to evade quickly to the right as he made to grab for her, his body becoming tangible behind her. She made her way from where he was, jetting above rooftops and around buildings in a streak of red, making quick dodges and eluding his capture. He might have been everywhere, but he still needed to become solid to catch her, and Seras had speed, a fact he appreciated greatly. No need for the game to be over so soon.

 _ _'Master, you're going to have to be quicker than that!'__ She teased into his mind.

He appeared above and slightly to the front of her and she cut to the side, but his hand grabbed at her just barely touching her wrist before she turned, smacking his hand away with a smirk, and flipping backwards and out of his sight once more. He growled to himself as his lusts rose. __Enticement.__

She was feeding his yearning and she didn't even know it. So he chased, like a wolf desperate for a meal, snapping at her heels despite his omnipresence. He heard her laughter on the wind and chuckled in response, his chase becoming almost frenzied. Within reach, she ducked away from him once again, his fingers strangling air. ****Ravenous.****

He jumped at her and she dropped like a lightening strike toward the earth to avoid him. He appeared before her and she spun wrenching herself around, kicking herself off of the side of a building before she became trapped. He struck. She twirled away, the ends of her hair tickling his fingertips. Mania swept through his veins. Conquered his thoughts.

He felt her attention shift for a second and he rammed her out of the air above St. Stephen's cathedral, down into the stone of the surrounding court. He laughed sinfully, grabbing her from the crushed stone beneath and pulling her up close to his face. She eyed him in dismayed amusement. "Where will you run to now, Draculina?" His self-satisfaction apparent. "Master, that wasn't very nice."

Alucard grinned meanly at her, "You wanted to play, Seras", he hissed through his teeth at her, desire coating his tongue. Her eyes narrowed before she laughed once more, he was struck and sent flying away from her. He reappeared grabbing her arm as she made to take off and pulled her back to him. His right hand quickly wrapping around her to grasp the back of her neck. "Not quite quick enough this time, woman." His voice rumbling, sending vibrations down into her skin. "Reward me." He demanded, arrogantly leering at her. Her face flamed and he watched her mouth open to retort, but he felt a deviation in the air and his head turned in time to see a shot fired, he snarled. His draculina dodged backwards out of his grasp and turned, a frown marring her features as the bullet whizzed by.

"Filthzy heazens!" He couldn't contain the condescending chuckle at the pathetic zealot before them and he gave Seras an appraising sidelong look as she grinned with the expression of a huntress upon her features. They were surrounded and he licked his lips at the thought of spilled blood and weak souls to torment. "I thought the Vatican surely too weak to send forces out so soon after the 9th crusade?" Alucard taunted the androgynous looking female currently jumping from the roof of the cathedral before them.

"To vipe filthzy jackels from zhe earth ist our only mission! Ve give our lives, no matter zhe state of zhe Vatican!" Heinkel shouted through her permanent bandages, brandishing her pistols and readying to fire. His face cracked in a savage grin, "Seems like you will." He offhandedly stated, "Do go play with Frankenstein's monster Seras, I have the urge to sink my teeth into something a bit more...organic." He commented in a disdainful fashion.

"Of course, Master." Seras lunged forward towards her opponent and he turned, eyeing the remaining righteous men, licking his teeth in excited anticipation as darkness swirled around him.

Alucard's eyes swirled crimson and he stepped forward, holding his arms up into a shrug, "Well? Are you dogs or are you men?" He counted fifteen, they would be dead in seconds if he attacked. He wanted the battle to last, he wanted to feast. They all pointed their long barreled semi-automatic rifles at him as if God had gifted them personally, their ends tipped with halberd heads. Seems like their armory hadn't been updated, still using the same weapons from their invasion of London. He tilted his head as they stood at a standoff, "I guess you're dogs."

They fired upon him and he laughed madly, "Yes! YES! Attack me filthy Vatican fodder! Show me what you've got!" He heard gunfire and felt a ground shaking explosion from behind him and a surge of lust hit him as Seras' viciousness seeped into his mind. He walked forward, taking the bullets before a priest rushed at him, halberd swinging down to incapacitate the midian. Alucard intercepted his attack and plunged forward to gnash his teeth into his would-be assailant's throat, taking the man to the ground so he could drain him further. The others began a frenzied panic and he heard several reload. It wouldn't matter. Their bullets would run out and their throats would bleed empty.

One came up behind him and shoved a halberd blade into his back, he felt it cut through his spine and several organs, less than a nuisance. He turned, too quickly for a human to register, and ripped off the limb that had pushed the blade in. The priest screamed and Alucard grinned maliciously, "Haven't you heard the stories boy? If you're going to fight a monster, you have to know it's weakness. Unfortunately for you: I don't have one." He quipped, amused at himself as he played with his food. The gunfire continued to rain down on him and the human he was stalking passed out from shock and blood loss, falling in a heap to the stone.

"Pathetic." He wouldn't take a sip from that one, the blood of a simpering maggot not appealing to his hunger when he had plenty of others before him. He hissed out, jumping forward to land on another target, the screaming sending thrills down his back. He reveled in the discord. 'How excellent!' His mind shouted, and he felt the ping of agreement from his draculina. A perfect night! A chase and a battle, what more could he ask for?

Blood-lust. The hot liquid traveled down his throat with each full gulp and his hands tore into body and limb, lost in the feeling of red liquid against his flesh. He chased them down one by one, a crazed specter in the night. A few tried to stand against him, but they fell swiftly, the others beginning to flee as the sight of horrors crumbled their wills and faith in victory. His mind closed to anything but the pure pleasure of decimating each and every dog before him, their cries of 'Demon' and 'Monster', a symphony to his senses.

He consumed the last soul, his eyes closed and savoring the last drag of blood across his tongue. After a time, his body became insubstantial and he ripped through the souls he had consumed before their absorption could begin to disrupt his attachment to reality.

"Zhat boy...girl, fled pretty fast when zhe rest of her comrades were finished off by Mr. Alucard, oui?" He heard a male voice state in a relaxed and slightly entertained fashion. He heard his vampiress hum in agreement. "Speaking of fast, look how zhe time has flown! Mon cher! How could you keep your old friend in ze dark for so long?!" He recognized __that__ voice.

 ** **Vehemence****. Choking violence lanced through him.

As Alucard's body solidified once more, he found himself staring at Sears Victoria with unconstrained fury as she smiled sadly up at her **_**_filthy_**_** familiar. The mercenary grinned cheekily down at her as she replied, "A lot has happened since-" Her voice cut off.

Inhaling to continue she stopped short, her eyes meeting his as he strode closer, ill intent resonating with every step. Alucard watched in primal satisfaction as he stabbed into her mind with his tumultuous power and Seras gripped her head, dropping to her knees like a dead weight as he hindered her ability to function. The Frenchman panicked, turning to Alucard in a confrontational stance, "Ce qui se passe? Vampire, what the 'ell are you doing to her!" He demanded to know as the count stalked forward, murderous intent heavy in the air. Saturating. The familiar made to punch at him, but Alucard caught his hand, his power sinking into the shadows that formed the once lively captain. "So good to see you again, __Mercenary__." The no-life king sneered sinisterly.

Seras began screaming as he worked to rip the wretches soul from her being, the broken notes of her voice piercing through the night air much to his pleasure. The Frenchman also screamed, and Alucard reveled in it, his black hair whipping wildly about him as his crazed eyes drank in the sight.

This man had touched what was his once before, he knew. It would not happen again, he would make sure that the mongrel found his place in hell and not within his draculina. His eyes cut to Seras as she forced her ruby eyes to open and met his gaze, her face full of despair. "MASTER! Master, stop! Please stop! You're going to destroy him!" She pleaded forcing herself to stand.

" ** _ ** _YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE!_**_** " He snarled at her and smacked her away from him as she tried to rush him. She sought to defend this filth. "Arrêtez salaud! What the ****fuck**** are you doing!? Have you gone mad?!" The familiar yelled at him in rage for his actions, continuing to curse and writhe. Alucard acknowledged him with a derisive stare and callous curl of the lips. His power crept up, engulfing the shadow man and crushing him to stillness.

"You've become quite comfortable imposing on my draculina and have done a marvelous job of avoiding your death toll all this time." Alucard voiced conversationally. "Though it seems, payment is now due to the ferryman." Alucard leaned forward into the familiars struggling face, a mad grin tearing across his mouth, eyes hooded in delight.

"Meilleurs voeux sur le retour à votre troupeau, oie." The count richly drawled as he leaned back, his power encasing the familiar's head, swallowing the spirit's screams and curses. "Au revoir, Captain."

* * *

 **Translations:  
** Oui - Yes  
Mon cher - My dear  
Ce qui se passe? - What is happening?  
Arretez salaud! - Stop bastard!  
Meilleurs voeux sur le retour à votre troupeau, oie. - Best wishes on your return to your flock, goose.  
Au revoir. - Good bye.

* * *

 ** **AN:**** Don't kill me? Might I say 'Woah', thank you all so much for the positive feed back! This chapter was a bit different. It was also hard for me to write, as I've been sick the last couple of days, but I really wanted to get it out. How was it? Please review and let me know what you liked/disliked. Constructive criticism is no nemesis to me.

My responses to chapter 2 reviews are posted on my profile page, just scroll and find your name. Also, I started a page on tumblr: thecommonsunderground so feel free to follow me there or on twitter at D20AttackRoll if you want to chat or amuse yourself. I love an active community and since my schedule is slowing down a bit, I'm able to socialize online more.

Big thanks to rosaviva94, copperspider005, casedeputy, animelove22, snizard, jaden kismet, crystalsapphiremoon, Narake, karly666-chan, bercelak, the writer of dreams, aeylen rock, juju, snakewithwings, m, jareth'squeenbitch, a french girl, and 3 nameless guests who reviewed or added to favs for the second chapter. You guys are rad! Really the greatest! 3


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** All characters, settings, and plots belonging to the Hellsing manga or anime are property of Kouta Hirano and Co. I am not profiting from this fiction and am merely writing it in tribute to a series I fully appreciate. Also, this story contains violence, adult content, and possible triggers.

* * *

 **Stasis  
** **Chapter IV**

* * *

Red. Crimson, violent hues. An epileptic strobe of blood across her vision.

" ** **MASTER****!" Seras tore forward, wrenching her beloved master up and away from Pip, forcing his powers away as if burnt whilst she ripped her dear friend's soul back into her mind. The elder vampire was taken off guard and was unresponsive as the blonde forced him downward, crushing him through the stone at their feet. The vampiress took a sharp breath, exhaling slowly and scowling sadly down at Alucard as she continued to stand bent over him, her right hand tight on his ripped collar.

"You can't..." She forced out through gritted teeth.

Her head was pounding, the resonating power of his now absent mind still sending tremors through her frame. Seras' conflicted stare searched, darting back and forth between his dark, unfocused eyes. What was he thinking?! Why did he have to do this? Her master didn't move and she became worried, the feeling conflicting with her anger towards him; Why wasn't he doing anything?

His pupils sharpened, his eyes piercing into her as he smiled slowly, mockingly. "I thought you wanted me to stop, girl?"

She bristled in irritated discomfort at his attitude and her hand fisted tighter in his shirt, opening her mouth in rebuttal. The fist that met her cheek was unexpected, it should not have been, but she had let her guard down. Seras flew a distance, shooting her arm out to push against the ground, propelling herself into a somersault to land facing the now standing Alucard as her face put itself back together.

Her glare was like fire and she bit her bottom lip, drawing blood in her disgruntled state. What the hell was going on? He knew she had absorbed Pip, was proud when she had done so, so why did he suddenly have a problem with it? Pip had saved her life! What had he done to warrant such a violent response from the Count? What could he have done without her knowledge?

"You've been very insubordinate, Draculina. Defying me with such vigor. Come here and redeem yourself to your master." He motioned to her darkly, his eyes burning with an unidentifiable and very old sort of threat. The undead woman stood her ground, her fists balled at her sides as the command went unheeded. "Is there a problem? Do as you're told, Seras." His voice menaced. Her bright red eyes widened.

 _ _"Is there a problem? Do as you're told."__ _The command rang callous and cold through the slaughterhouse that had briefly served as their hotel suite._

She remembered those words, that command from fifty-five years ago. How angry he had been before he relented and accepted her unwillingness to kill the humans. "I can't Master. I can't follow your order."

Alucard's face scrunched into a fierce glare and he took a step forward, the air between them becoming suffocating. "You can't stop-!"

"I can't allow you to destroy Captain Pip's soul! I won't. He's my friend and I owe him my life. He doesn't deserve what you want to do to him." She stated gravely, aware of the unstable ground she found herself on with the cruel man before her.

Seras didn't take her eyes from him, couldn't even blink as her mind memorized the image of his furious visage. Dark curling locks shifted down his back, long and silky, she wanted to bury her hands in his scalp and pull him to her. To look into his pale face and have his flesh hard and inviting against her as she kissed away his anger. He was so alluring despite the circumstances, his suit jacket lost ages ago, leaving his red shirt ripped open down the front and various other places, still somehow looking elegant and put together with the hem still tucked into his black dusty slacks. The polish of his black dress boots captured her vision and she had to forcibly pull her eyes up to meet his once more. She wanted so badly for him to just forget about Pip and return to his relentless teasing of her.

Her expression wilted as his darkened further, "Master! Please... Please stop. I beg you, let this go." Her desperate voice called to him.

His head tilted and he gave her an amused look before all expression melted from his face, "You will beg." He growled, lunging at her quicker than a bullet. Pip sprung from the shadows at her feet, punching the raven haired vampire in the side of the head and Seras dodged backward, whipping her leg around in a roundhouse that sent Alucard flying into the rear of St. Stephen's Cathedral.

Alucard chuckled madly from the interior of the cathedral, "Oh! How glorious a war cry your eyes are promising! FIGHT ME! Let me feel your fury before I make the song of your voice lament to me!"

Seras dodged quickly, jumping to the side as his body came down in a mad leap. Her master was upon her again in less than a second. She blinked and he was grabbing her right arm, starting to tear it from her shoulder before her left hand pushed through his chest and upward cutting him in half up through his cranium as Pip reemerged to sever the arm that held her.

"Seraz! I've got your back. We'll show him what we've got, oui?" The mercenary shouted, hitting the elder vampire backward and away from them. Seras nodded, though she knew deep down she was just biding time. He would stop the game eventually and then she would have to deal with the consequences of her actions. Her thoughts were scrambled. Dodge, counter, double offensive, hit, injury sustained, remove threat, hip toss, dodge - repeat. 'I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. He's going to destroy Pip. He's going to end him!' Her mind cycled over and over. She evaded again as her left arm dissolved into darkness, sweeping out to bat away the encroaching vampire king.

The older midian side stepped and sped towards her, his hands raised in preparation to grab her. The blonde brought her right foot up, planting it straight into his chest, his breast bone caving in before he grabbed her by the ankle and yanked, sending her spiraling through the air like a disc. Seras felt a sudden chill as she landed and tried to locate the raven haired vampire. Alucard rocked her with an uppercut that had her jaw shattering before she could even see it coming, her head shooting back as she flew from the impact. The Frenchman grabbed her master's arm and threw him, "Connard! Don't you touch her!"

The count landed on his feet, glaring at Pip with a withering stare. "I'm getting tired of your lack of respect, boy."

The vampiress picked herself up from the ground, her sight focusing in on her Master as he phased forward and grabbed the shadow man by the hair at the top of his head. Her powers flared ready to defend, but the look her master pinned her with had her frozen, an unwilling bystander. Tears of rage and sorrow began to form in her eyes and she inhaled, the breath catching.

"If you make another disobedient move, I'll destroy him as slowly and as pleasurably as I can imagine... and you don't want that. I'm quite creative and... quite experienced." He bit out in the most evil threat she had ever personally heard from his mouth.

The mercenary continued to try to fight out of Alucard's grip, his voice trying to contain his pain but the screams kept escaping. Seras fell to the ground, overwhelmed with the agony of Pip being ripped from her and the all consuming betrayal she felt seeping into every vein in her being. Her master kept her gaze, watching her suffer as he tore her heart to shreds.

He sneered in self-satisfaction and rage bubbled in her, spilling from her eyes in a lancing stare and from her mouth in a vengeful shout, "I'll never forgive you! I'll never forgive you if you do this! I'll fight you for the rest of my existence! I swear it, YOU MONSTER!"

She had forced all of her anger into that declaration. The air left her and she froze stock still looking into her master's startled face as the dust floating around them became visible in the pre-dawn light. Alucard tightened his grip on Pip's hair, his eyes becoming serious once more before he threw the familiar away from him in disdain, like trash, before he approached the small battered vampire. He looked down at her for a long moment, his lips curling into a frown as his crimson irises bore into her face.

"You will pull him back into the recesses of your mind where his existence will no longer sully my presence, or next time, I'll rip him from you without hesitation and punish you for as many years as you held his wretched soul." He promised. Her wide, startled eyes unblinkingly returned his gaze as her brain refused to function. He disappeared then and she felt the malice he kept on a leash, lash the barrier of her mind. Her head dropped forward heavily into her hands and her voice sobbed out in hurt and guilt.

"Mon cher..." Pip hung out beside her, his aura dejected as she continued to sob into her hands, pale shoulders shaking in her bereaved state.

Seras spent a time, letting the pain overwhelm her, the trauma of her master's actions and demands crippling her. "This can't be happening..." The small woman whispered to herself dismally.

Pip gave her a small shrug, "Ay Seraz, it's not so bad. The madman probably just needs more time to get himself together, right? Your heads not zhe worzt place I've been and it's better than being sent to hell, after all, huh?" He tried to optimistically reason. The draculina sighed, "No, it's not better. It's just a different kind of hell." She stated, glancing at him in pity.

They sat for a while, each trying to compose their own thoughts, though eventually, the sound of sirens and a waking community had the Draculina saying her goodbyes to the Frenchman before she locked him away once more, his casual and smirking countenance causing her heart to ache further before she once more made her way back to the temporary dwelling she shared with her master.

 _ ** _ **Two Months Later**_**_

Seras stared unblinkingly through the window watching the water of the Danube run by, her demeanor quiet and withdrawn, no smile upon her radiant face. The moon was full and the night air crisp and creeping through the frame of the window. Air leaks.

The little vampire found she appreciated the failure of old sealant as she hadn't been allowed outside since they had arrived in Esztergom. Her right hand reached up to rest against a cool pane of glass, the pale skin fascinating her attentions. Could she get any paler than her death had made her? Would she eventually turn into a ghost? A specter haunting the halls of her beautiful little play house. Would her master come visit her after she had faded away? Seras smiled at her nonsensical ramblings. Who was she kidding, she was already a phantom. A pang echoed where her heart used to be. These last months had taken a heavy toll...

They had left Vienna the night after her master's most violent... tantrum. He had packed their belongings up and had them placed in the cargo car of the train that he had made accommodations on without giving her any notice. Normally such an occurrence would not have bothered Seras but the prior circumstances and the fact she had awoken feeling knackered in her coffin within the luggage car, having not an inkling of what was going on... well, that had ticked her off.

She had broodingly approached Alucard asking why he hadn't awoken her, but the black haired count had done nothing but cut a slow glance at her before ignoring her and continuing to stare at the night time scenery flashing by the window. Seras had gotten the hint and she had morosely taken a seat to silently await their eventual stop.

Only, it wasn't a hint. It was the deceptive tip of the proverbial iceberg that was her master's insanity and vengeance.

Alucard had made the arrangements for their new 'vacation home' to be set up and ready upon their arrival, to which he promptly ordered the luggage carriers to place the furniture, being their coffins, and other baggage into two separate rooms on completely different floors. His items placed into the basement and hers into the third floor suite. Afterward, her master had disappeared into the basement without a word to her while she was left to quickly familiarize herself with the ground floor and upper levels.

Many days passed without her seeing a peek of him and when she tried to enter the basement to find him she was violently rebuffed by his barrier. Seras had slouched onto the floor in a depression at the top of the basement stairs for a long time after, staring in loss at the darkness of the stairway before rejection and indignation had swelled up and she stood, rushing to the front door to flee out into the night.

Unfortunately for Seras, her master had other plans for her. A barrier blocked the doorway and she screamed in vehemence before trying to go through the windows and then the walls, meeting an impenetrable blockade every time. Anger had fizzled out, giving way to hurt and she climbed onto a nearby chaise, laying down slowly onto her side as she hugged herself for comfort falling into a fitful sleep.

The next night, the Draculina had awoken in her coffin and she had smiled a small flicker of warmth at the thought that her master had put her there. She was still upset over what he had tried to do to Pip and how he had treated her, but she was willing to work to let it go. Perhaps his anger had run its course? Would his mad punishment be over? Could she finally be greeted by the master she loved so dearly?

Seras had hastily opened the lid and made her way to the door in anticipation, her hands reaching to fling the door open. But the door didn't open. The door didn't open and she was flung to the back of the room for her effort. Seras had sat stunned, it must have been a mistake. The same results the effect of her second attempt. And her third. And her fourth. And when she ran through to her adjoining study and tried to escape from there.

The draculina had entered a berserker frenzy, destroying everything she could put her hands on. He had locked her in her rooms! How could he do this to her!? How was this fair when he was the one acting like a tyrannical child! She had stayed in that state the next several nights before she had awoken to find him sneering down at her. Her hands had wrapped around his neck as she had attacked him, yelling and hysterical with righteous anger.

He had laughed, before smacking her off of him with enough force to have her vision blacking out before he made his way from the room, a dark testament following him, "Treason is punishable by death, girl. You should be happy to still live."

Darkness. His insensitivity swept her. A swallowing void. Empty and crushing pain she had never known had greeted her at those words. "I don't believe..." Her mind had stopped whirring and she had shut down, crouching down into a squat, cheek resting heavily on her knees. A dead weight.

The small vampire had stayed that way for several weeks without moving, or she thought she had, as lost as she was in her consuming depression. Her mind drifting in and out of unconsciousness.

 _ _"Well, doesn't the little blood sucker look put out." The Hellsing woman stated with quirked lips and a concerned raise of a brow, the smoke releasing from her lungs in a billowing puff.__

 _ _Seras looked up from her kneeling position beside her master's empty coffin, a slightly forlorn look on her face. "I've just had a rough sleep today, sir." The younger woman replied tiredly. Integra sat down beside the draculina, startling her.__

 _ _"You've been having a rough sleep the past ten years, Seras. Why don't you tell me the root of the problem." The knight casually persuaded, leaning back on Alucard's coffin, her long, lanky legs stretching out before her as she crossed her arms. Seras stared for a moment in contemplation before mimicking the heiresses position, inhaling a deep breath.__

 _ _"I keep having dreams of Master. He meets me constantly in my dreams and I don't know if it's really him or if I'm going insane." She explained honestly. "Sometimes I see him killing people, other times he's just looking at me, and if it's a good night I can even hear him talking to me. Like we were already having a conversation." A soft smile graced her lips and Integra nodded, glancing at her, "And on the bad nights? Like tonight?" The older maiden inquired.__

 _ _Seras saddened, a haunted look entering her features, "On these nights, Master is screaming. His look is of madness and desperation and he claws at me, his face bloody with tears. I can do nothing to help him." The young vampire admitted. "I miss him, Integra. I know he'll come back, but the thought doesn't fill the void left behind. Or the pain of seeing him in such a state, real or not."__

 _ _Integra closed her blue eye, taking a long drag off her smoke, "Alucard has been through much in his life Seras. Both of his own fault and by the will of others. He is mad. He's perhaps always been so. Yet, he has shown he has the capacity for civility and care. To you most of all out of any." Seras' head jerked to look at the Hellsing woman with a wide eyed stare.__

 _ _Integra met her and held her gaze, her gaze speculative. "Would you like to know your master's history, Seras? Would you like to know the creature you so loyally await?" Seras laughed, wide and eager. "Yes! Yes, sir!" Integra eyed her, "Like a child. Settle down and listen like a proper English woman." She chided half-heartedly and Seras smiled. "Centuries ago there was..."__

Seras had awoken from that dream to find herself once again in her coffin, her rooms redone, the dust cleared, and a bottle of blood waiting for her on a side table. Every day that passed after followed suit. She never saw her master, though she felt him leave the presence of the house often. She was never freed from her solitary prison or addressed by him. Seras was despondent and felt hollow, she had stopped trying to escape, stopped hoping for her Master to come to her. Seras was alone, more than she had ever been in her entire life or unlife, and it hurt worse than any blade.

Two months. She had been in here two months. Would she be treated like this the rest of her existence? Had her master been completely lost to his cruel insanity?

The draculina sighed heavily, turning from the window and stooping to grab up her gray traveling case, sitting down upon the window seat when she had it in hand. The latches popped open and her hands lifted the lid. A few letters, trinkets, and cards were boxed off to one side while the remaining space was occupied with pictures. Fifty-five years at Hellsing, this was all she had left.

She began shuffling through the pictures: The old pictures of Pip, the Wild Geese, and herself, her different trainees and soldiers through the years, the first birthday she had celebrated, courtesy of Integra, since her parents had been murdered, and the birthday pictures of Integra the vampiress had taken. Seras came to a stop on a photo of Integra and herself walking the estate in the middle of a pleasant conversation, both of their expressions amused. Her eyes welled red, her chin shaking as her thumb rubbed lovingly across the picture.

She shifted to the next and her tears fell. Her master had returned, his form reclining against the wall in the back leisurely with his arms crossed as he smirked at the older Integra and herself as the Hellsing heiress held her cigarillo out of the way while her other hand was plastered against the draculina's face, trying to push out of the one armed side hug the vampiress had pulled her into for the picture she saw Penwood about to take. Integra had a look of exasperated amusement while Seras noted the joy on her own face. Hands clutched tightly around the picture, the rest falling to the floor as Seras brought the scene to her forehead and closed her eyes tightly, breathing in slowly while blood leaked down her cheeks. "You were right. You were right, Integra."

The door to her room creaked open slowly and she ripped the picture down from her forehead while her eyes shot to the form of Alucard as he leaned in the doorway. His eyes were dark and hooded maroon surrounded by his shadowy hair as he watched her from across the room. The breath sucked in through her teeth as she took in his appearance.

Blood coated his mouth and chin, having soaked down his throat to his chest where it had stained his white shirt all the way down to his navel. His long sleeves were rolled up and she could see the blood coating his fingers, one hand loosely dangling a corked blood filled bottle meant for her. "Why are you crying now, Draculina?" His voice rumbled deeply into the room in an almost soft manner, both saving and condemning the distraught female. Her expression turned pained as she tried not to sob, clenching the picture tighter to her bosom.

"Master..." He moved away from the door frame, placing the bottle on the entry table, his long legs closing the distance between them as each step his booted feet took sent a thump straight to her chest.

He loomed over her, taking in the mess of photographs she had dropped onto the floor. Seras looked up into his face, the appraising expression restoring the woman's faith in his cleared mind. "My Seras..." he mumbled, reaching his hand up to run through her soft golden locks, her eyes closing and head leaning into his caress. God, how she had missed him. Misery filled her at the thought of his conflicting nature.

Her lids lifted and were met with the sight of his other hand open in askance; she hesitated. Placing the picture gingerly into his hand, she waited, her nerves rilling with anxiety. Alucard lifted the picture to his view, pausing for several long seconds. "Hn." He blinked, placing the picture onto the shelf to the side of the seat she rested upon before meeting her eyes once again, the hand in her hair continuing its lackadaisical exploration. Seras was overwhelmed by her master, by her feelings, by the blood she scented covering his flesh. Her eyes drooped. How could he undo her and put her back together so easily?

"I hunger, Seras." He quickly hauled her up by the shoulders, one arm circling her waist in an iron grip to keep her elevated away from the floor and held against him tightly while the other tore her nightgown down from her neck to her arm, granting him the flesh he desired. His lips mapped the skin of her shoulder and collarbone, working his way to her neck as he nipped in an almost restrained fashion, teeth not quite digging in. His nose traced the side of her neck and she shuddered hard. He kissed her jugular softly, "You will bring me pleasure tonight." He almost moaned into her neck and her eyes shot open, her face aghast at his words, freezing as his teeth sunk into the left side of her neck. Her world spun as liquid heat shot through her body, felt his hand as it trailed down her arm, sliding up her thigh and under her bunched nightdress to grasp her naked breast.

"M-Master Alucard!" She gasped out, jerking back in his hold, his teeth digging further into the skin of her neck. The grip of his hands tightened, bruising, and his jaw locked in a refusal to budge. Small hands tried to push the elder away softly. "Master, please. Please just be with me. I-I can't do __this__ right now. Master, I've bee-" Her words were silenced as he ripped from her neck, his lips slamming crimson down onto her own as he smashed her body to the side against the wall.

His mouth dominated her, blood and tongue slipping into her mouth to drown her out. Seras tried to turn her head, tried to bite into him to gain freedom, but he only growled lustfully through their joined mouths, his nails hooked into the skin, hands grasping her thighs as his hips pushed up against her. Hard. Grinding. Mind pushing against hers for the first time in months.

Wrenching her mouth away from his, the skin of her lips shredded by his teeth, she pushed against him as panic bloomed within. "Master stop!" She cried, desperately. Alucard's face contorted in displeasure, wicked fire smoldering in his eyes. He closed in on her, one of his hands crashing into the wall beside her head to cage her in further as she stared, gobsmacked, "You will please me, servant. I am your master and that is your purpose. Your only purpose!" He gritted out harshly, unforgiving. "Now shut up and be a good girl."

His body was flung so quickly away from her that the action could have been imagined. Seras' form was surrounded by pure writhing torment as she appeared above him, watching as he came up on one elbow, snarling up at her. She screamed at him then, a pure ear-busting scream. Primal. Angry. Every stabbing and heart wrenching torment she had felt belted through her voice to assault him as she smacked him back down.

Her avenging words shouted out to him, "YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THAT FAKE CHEDDAR PRIEST NOW, ****YOU BASTARD!**** " The effect was instantaneous as her master's eyes widened and he dropped back onto his back on the floor to stare at her with such tangible shock on his face, she may as well have been delivering a killing blow.

"I gave my life to you! Willingly, I gave my life and my love with the first question you asked me! That promise you made me!? WAS IT EVER TRUE? I chose you over death because unlike that vicar who threatened me with rape and slavery, you offered me an escape! You offered me the power to grow, my willing servitude with the ability to still make my own decisions! The power to follow or chose otherwise!? FREEWILL!" Her fists shook at her sides as tears of broken rage rained down her face.

"When you looked at me-when you looked at me and asked me that question, I saw in your eyes for the first time in my life - someone who put faith in me. Someone that saw who I was and wanted me to be victorious! I was yours then and I loved you! And after you shot me?! You held my hand as I died, you walked with me supporting me as I adjusted to life at Hellsing! Let me know when you were displeased, but still accepted my choices as my o-own! You became my mentor, my partner, my friend, my lover, the only family I had! I was even able to make other friends and find strength in myself... my Master... because of you." Her face crumpled, her voice stumbling into uncontrollable sobs as she stood above him trembling violently, the most conflicted and miserable creature he had ever set eyes upon.

"But what are you now?" She whispered sorrowfully, hair falling around her face. "The mad prince? The selfish count? The lost vampire king? A vengeful madman!?" Alucard made no move as her voice rose again, uttered not a single sound as he watched her, no life in his being, face still frozen. "All these years, my loyalty never wavered, no matter the circumstances! Now the compassion you once showed me is gone with the seals that once held you: you drag me around like a doll, yelling and beating, taking everything that isn't of yourself from me, and locking me away LIKE A PRISONER! Leaving me in here for mo-nths like you don't care at all. Attempting to rape me in a blood-lust...What do you have to say! You decided all of this! You decided this was best for me- for us! You never even cared what I thought. Never paused to think, did you? That I didn't actually deserve this..." Her master's face twisted in anguish with a sharp gasp and his hand rose slowly, reaching for her cautiously as if she were precious porcelain ready to splinter. Seras stepped back, the anger around her dissipating, exhausted, empty deep aching permeating the air. "You've destroyed me... I don't...I don't want to see you any longer. I'm leaving. I won't follow you anymore."

Red lines crept down her master's face as he sat up continuing his stretch to grasp some part of her as she continued to retreat from him. "...Do not leave me... Draculina..." His voice pleaded with her. Seras shuddered inhaling difficultly, "Don't follow me." She turned from him, bursting from the window and out of the house, her golden hair trailing behind her like a cloak as she disappeared from the town. A fractured woman. Running from the sound of his heart shattering to pieces where she left him reaching out to her on the floor of her once prison. A broken man.

* * *

 **Translations:  
** Oui - Yes  
Mon cher - My dear  
Connard! - Asshole!

* * *

 ** **AN:**** God, my fingers are burning - that was hard to write! How was it? Please review and let me know what you liked/disliked. Constructive criticism is no nemesis to me and is much appreciated. I like an active audience so let me know how you're feeling about it guys! - Even if you are just popping in and don't much like it.

My responses to chapter 3 reviews are posted on my profile page, just scroll and find your name.

Big thanks to animelove22, bargar13, Narake, karly666-chan, taity, Della-Avril, freakinlizard, .56, The tabby, Fyrisha, xSenkai, SweetHeavenlyDarkness, juju, SnakeiithWings, Black Kitty Knight Club, Nakumare, Major Simi, Nari 16, xYami, Amy Yu, Jareth'squeenbitch, and 'Holy shit' guest who reviewed, followed, or added to favorites for the third chapter. You guys are really keeping me motivated here!


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer:** All characters, settings, and plots belonging to the Hellsing manga or anime are property of Kouta Hirano and Co. I am not profiting from this fiction and am merely writing it in tribute to a series I fully appreciate. Also, this story contains violence, adult content, and possible triggers.

* * *

 **Stasis  
** ** **Chapter V****

* * *

The moon was high and bright in the clear sky as the dry and frigid air swept his long raven locks around him in an untameable dance. Close to zero degrees Celsius, the air he unnecessarily pulled in cleansed his lungs in a cool caress. His wine colored gaze conflicted in haunted memory and longing at the castle upon the plateau in the distance which held captive his attentions. All of his desires. All of them were to be sheltered within those walls of centuries passed.

Cetatea Poenari.

The newly rebuilt and renovated structure was once one of his main strongholds, and would serve as their home henceforth. Their home... No, his home.

A smothering expansion tightened in his chest and his eyes flickered from the castle to the ground at his feet in a despondent fix. Exhaling shortly in derision, his eyes closing for a brief moment before opening once more in a hard gaze to watch the Romani who served him making their way on the mountain road alongside the Arges.

After taking a few weeks to wrap up affairs in town and make sure the appropriate construction had been completed, the count had set off for the land he once struggled to rule. The trip from Esztergom, Hungary to his fortress through the countryside of Romania had been long only in expectation. Compared to the number of years he had wandered away from the locale and then was trapped in service under the thumb of the Hellsing line, nine hours of travel through towns, mountains, and dilapidated roadways was nigh a blink of his menacing eyes. There had been few changes in the area since his last visit over six centuries ago, the Transfagarasan, the laughable 'Pensiunea Dracula', and the now removed hydroelectric plant, snack bar, and parking lot the most notable disturbances. Alucard shook his head in amused dismay: Humans had the most disrespectfully strange ways of honoring relics of the past in these times.

Long legs moved forward and Alucard began to follow the gypsies' path, taking in the aura of the forest surrounding him as he made to ascend the re-masoned stairway leading up the mountainside. So many years. What change had morphed his being since he last stalked these grounds. What devastation he had wrought. He smirked, his boots falling heavily onto the stones beneath his feet. _'It seems I haven't changed much at all.'_

Cresting the stairs and making his way across the stone slab pathway that now traced the top of the plateau, the vampire king stopped before the bridge that led to the castle gateway, glancing out into the expansive horizon. The view was entrancing in the night with the light of the moon awakening the forest and river waters below. _'Valahia'_ The word murmuring from his mind. He turned back to the citadel, noting it's new and impressive presentation with satisfaction, and his figure seemed to enlarge, expanding with a consuming breath as he towered, strolling in through the gateway and away from the blackness of the night. 'I have returned.'

 **Some Months Later  
  
**

Alucard moved silently from his chambers down the dark main corridor on the fourth floor of the keep, his mind closed to the outside world as his black fur lined overcoat fluttered with his steps. A loud clatter arrested his focus and he stopped, long jacket falling still around his tall and imposing form, red eyes narrowed. The master vampire walked forward towards the heavy wooden portal that led to the set of rooms adjacent to his own, hesitating. He grimaced in annoyance before stepping through the door, not bothering to open it, and into a richly but sparsely decorated room.

Eyes scanned the area, following the line of stacked and packaged goods freshly dusted before landing on the crouched form of one of the aged female gypsy servants trying to carefully pick fallen items off of the floor in haste.

His frame grew even more menacing and the chamber dimmed in his presence as he realized what the wench was near and bent over, "Destul. Iesi afara." Alucard's voice boomed darkly, scaring the maid so badly that she fell back and onto the floor with a yelp before scrambling onto her feet and bowing out of the room, giving the regal master a wide berth.

Walking forward with slow steps he came to a stop before the cloth bundled coffin, his fingers trailing softly over the top of the covered lid, pulling slightly at the fabric. A frown deepened on pale lips as his eyes drifted further downward and he knelt, frame hunching and hands gingerly picking up the scattered photos and mementos to rightly arrange them back within their gray home. Pausing, a photo within his grasp, he slowly rose. The blank look on his face undone by the deep fracturing in his gaze as he stared into the laughing face of Seras and the smiling expression of Integra, his form lurked with a grin behind them.

 _"You have nothing vampire king."_ A distant voice recited.

His brows furrowed and his eyes clenched shut as discord danced across his features, hand tightening around the picture.

 _"You are nothing!"_ The ghost of a memory venting hatred.

Alucard whipped his hand out, the nearest stack of boxes crushed and batted asunder, the contents flying out onto the floor and into the walls. The next stack fared worse as he slammed his fists down into it, grabbing the parcels inside and tearing them apart in a rage, swaths of torn colored fabric raining down like falling stars around him. Clothing, jewelry, trinkets, art; His savagery destroyed it all.

All for her. He had chosen this all for her.

 _'Where is she now?'_ His mind taunted scornfully as his hands continued their obliteration. Where was she? Gone. She was gone. She had left him behind. Demanded he leave her be. His arms rose and he clenched his head, mouth opening and fangs extending in anger.

"You lied, Draculina!" He growled out. "You swore to me!" Thoughts of vengeance lanced his mind. He should have drug her back already and made her beg forgiveness for her betrayal. She wasn't supposed to leave. Wasn't she his servant? Was he not her master? His snarl widened. Did she not say she would always be by his side?!

He turned, his fist raising to slam down once more, but he was seized at the sight of the wrapped coffin in his war path. Alucard dropped slowly to his knees before it, hands spreading flat across the pale cloth before pulling it away to reveal the white oak and the golden cross of the lid. "Did you not say, that I would have to kill you to make you leave, Seras..." The vampire murmured turbulently. _'I will show you where you belong.'_ His eyes glared blindly at the wood beneath his fingers. His draculina would know her place. He would make her keep her word, he wouldn't abide a liar. An honor-less traitor.

 _"When I die, you will take her with you to your homeland." The withering Hellsing heiress observed, her eyes still resting on the closed doorway the blonde vampire had exited through just a minute prior. "She deserves better than that."_

 _Alucard's head turned, regarding her with a quiet and penetrating look. Integra met his stare with her own icy hue, hand raising to hold her smoke. The room was silent for a long time before the elderly woman spoke once more, "Do you think once the seals are gone, that your true nature won't reveal itself to her?"_

 _The vampire's lip rose heatedly, "Seras knows what I am. She always has. I know you've told her even more, told her the life of her master. Still, she follows me. Were you hoping to rupture her loyalty to me with your tales of horror and woe? Is it hard for you to bear the sight of her love for me?" He condescended._

 _Integra snapped her cigarillo in half, teeth clenching. "Don't you dare talk to me as if I am just playing the part of a jealous interloper! I am not so petty and you damn well know that!" The woman fiercely bit out, scowl pulling at her face and her single eye narrowed. "Despite how angry you might be with me for forbidding you to be involved with her, you know it is not out of malice or greed. You know that, Alucard!"_

 _His frame straightened further and he looked down his nose at her momentarily. "Her place is with me. I will not leave her behind." He stated in finality of the matter._

 _Integra glowered at him, "You'll be freed from the seals, the forced restrictions placed on you released, and the behavioral modifiers broken. With those tethers gone, what will keep you together? You have no idea how you'll react after so long or what you will do should you take her with you. If you fall to your base nature, Alucard, do you think she will still follow you? Will you be able to stop yourself? How many more times will you in your arrogance, fail to learn from your mistakes!?" Integra rasped out, a cough clawing up her throat, breathing an arduous task which strained her body._

 _His face softened slightly as he gave the struggling woman a somber look. Seras rushed in through the door carrying the knight's meal of broth, tea, and pointless prescription drugs. Crimson eyes took in the scene as the draculina rushed by him and situated the tray before the heiress, fussing while removing the remnants of the broken cigar and scattered papers lying on the bed._

Alucard's eyes focused, escaping from the sudden vision. The hands on the coffin lid had long since stopped their idle wandering and he stared down hard and long into the light wood. "The same mistakes..." He muttered out in loss. What a fool. What a terrible fool he was!

The misery of his long life. The stark and empty void of any emotion other than the fire of vengeance and consuming hatred. Ever since he was a child, placed prisoner to a perverse tyrant by his own father. He remembered. He had never loved another person.

His brother Radu had sickened him, playing obedient pup to the boar that called himself sultan. Radu had converted and later invaded Wallachia at the sultan's command, placing his own people second to the Turks. His first wife, a marriage of convenience, jumped from a tower in the very keep he now sat in, to avoid facing possible defeat with him and becoming hostage to the enemy. His second wife, a political marriage to gain favor with the Hungarian king who had imprisoned him, had outlived him and he had never cared to see her once resurrected. The three sons he had fathered on his wives were of no importance to him and they were raised away from him, his 'God-given' mission to destroy the Turks paramount to all else until his death.

The fanatical conceptualization that he was righteously bestowing God's justice blinded him to all things. Then he was pulled down from Voivodeship for the last time by treachery and beheaded before his enemies to assuage their fears of him. God had abandoned him before them, so he took a curse upon himself that banished all light, all hope. He would return to bare down death upon them all, push God to acknowledge him by the force of his actions against all life.

For four-hundred years after his human death, he wandered. He voyaged across continents and oceans, spreading the plague of vampirism in a war against God. He was a dark and terrible creature. All of his first victims became ghouls that he released to terrorize small villages before he destroyed the disgusting creatures himself in a rage.

It was harder to find virgins in those days, with marriages occurring at earlier ages, and it was not until some time into his un-life that he tore into a fair and pure village maiden and found her turned into a vampire more like himself.

He found himself with a strange sort of responsibility then. One he did not necessarily want, but one he would take upon himself, to use as an opportunity. He moved her back to a property he had taken in the territory of Transylvania where she would stay, his servant. She could not be out and about and he would not have her so, the Catholics had already sent out warriors to track and battle him, though they had failed.

Through the years when he would leave on long excursions, he searched avidly for other females pure of body. He found some that he abandoned out into the world due to their weakness, to spread vampirism, and two others he deemed acceptable enough and confined them to the castle with the first. They were all wanton and blood thirsty wretches after a time. The blood lust and madness of death seeping into them, they killed whatever he brought them in a euphoric frenzy and served him well. He'd wanted to love them, had thought he had for a time, but they were as twisted and dark as he and his mind focused only on what their eventual use could be. He didn't know love to give it.

Most men of that new age were powerless to feminine charm, hesitant to harm an innocent and weak face due to the spreading ideals of the 'modern world'. The count had planned and taken action. He would conquer the men of the world through their women. Sending out his human servants to seek out necessary means, he trapped a fly named Harker in his web of deceit, left him with his servants, and made passage to England, landing ashore in Whitby.

The vampire had quickly learned of the beautiful, pure, and sweet-natured Lucy. He was fascinated by the innocence in her every action. Her laughter and kindness. He decided then that he would turn her, that he would keep her for himself and add her among his servants. Yet soon he found himself in a tug-of-war for her soul, Van Hellsing having come to diagnose her 'sickness'. When he finally won out, Lucy falling into vampirism, he found himself disappointed by the fact she was immediately overtaken by blood lust. That her pure soul was corrupted and that she so hungrily stole children from their beds.

Then Harker had returned with his newly wed wife: Mina. She sought the assistance of Van Hellsing for her husband, bringing him to the area once more and giving him Harker's journal when she grew more worried. Mina was aghast and determined for retribution when the truth of Lucy's death was revealed to her. She worked tirelessly to compile information against the vampire. When Van Hellsing, Morris, and Holmwood had defeated Lucy and killed her, the vampire was livid. Those people dared to interfere in his plans, dared to destroy one of his servants. They would pay for their insolence, he would kill them.

After their destruction of his Carfax and Piccadilly estates, he had retaliated in a spiteful rage. Alucard's lips twisted at the irony. He had attacked Mina and made her drink his blood to make her pay for her interference and plotting, to make them all pay, but her determination to avenge her friend led to her using the link between them to track him. His arrogance had blinded him once more and he was bested by a furious woman and her band of heroes. His servants were slaughtered and his plans annihilated while Van Hellsing incapacitated him and forced him into bondage.

The next few decades had passed him in a blur of madness for his involuntary submission and torturous experimentation. The sorcery of the seals had been locked fully into place just in time for the second world war. Pent up aggression bled through his every pore. It was the playground he'd needed to release his anger. Afterwards, Arthur had buried him in the dungeons of the Hellsing estate, believing he was too powerful to be utilized often. For twenty years he sat bloodless... Collecting dust.

Raven hair fell around his eyes as a small smile tilted his lips in memory.

Suddenly, blood had stirred him from slumber and he found to his surprise, a small and lanky bespectacled girl facing death. He had slaughtered those pigs, those men who sought to steal power from a child. He had once been that child. He had once felt the sting of familial betrayal.

She was strong, but needed to be stronger. He worked with her for almost a decade, caused difficulty, and helped sharpen her mind and she looked to him as an example of what and what not to do in power, studying him and his past. There was an understanding between them as master and servant and he could even claim to view her fondly and later, with great respect. Integra would be everything he failed to be as a human.

The miserable count inhaled, hand sliding fondly against the coffin once more, wiping away imagined dirt as his mind continued to reel.

Then the night had come when he'd spotted a lovely police girl struggling for her life. The look of her, so bright under the moonlight, wide eyes vibrant in her pale face as they radiated her will to live. When he'd spoken-Oh, how she had looked to him. The priest was a fool, but Alucard had felt the purity of her soul, the innocence of her blood from where he stood. He wanted her for himself, wanted to see how long that purity would last. Wanted to know the possibilities of a good soul in such a dark state. Wanted to know if all were damned to the same extent. So he had shot her, made her choose... And she had chosen him.

He didn't know what he had wanted while he waited for her eyes to open. He expected blood lust, sultry temptation, anger even... But none of that greeted him when she awoke. A humorous self assessment, a nervous smile, and expectant gaze answered his gift to her and he lost his mind to it. As he instructed her the next couple of months, he found himself conflicted by the unnatural resistance to vampirism she held, refusing the very nature of it without a thought. So interesting...

The draculina had to be pushed into her powers, her stubbornness a wall keeping them back until under pressure. It aggravated him in a way, how could she stay so innocent? He would degrade her, his disappointment and jealousy giving way to teasing enjoyment most of the time. Through it all, she followed him with a smile of childish curiosity, an amused exasperation, and a laugh. He never had to enforce her loyalty to him and she never lashed out at him for what he had made her. Never. When the Baddrick incident occurred, he had felt true worry for the first time since he was a human, the bayonets stabbing through her. Not now! He had thought. Not her!

Yet they had missed her heart, and he felt relief. He tried to force her independence from him in trepidation of her vulnerability, and when she had refused he had become angry. She would keep herself weak, for what? He was shocked by her explanation, humbled that she would want to stay with him and in awe that she wanted his support until she felt herself ready. He had lost himself to her completely that evening, her booted feet trailing him as he stalked down the hall of the building.

His draculina... So open and compassionate. True to herself despite everything darkening around her. Everything that she was, was better than he could ever be. Better than Lucy ever was. Better than his three servants.

Like Mina, who kept herself and fought against him, Seras was strong. The strongest he had seen and so very much in love with him. She had risked being consumed by the monster of Anderson to save him. Had waited thirty years for his return and had kept the taint of corruption away from her soul in all that time. The draculina who softened the edges of a murderous madman. He had returned her favor by trying to strip her of everything he felt kept her from him. Friends, comrades, and freedom. Even the purity of her body he had tried to attack.

"This is not what I wanted." Alucard explained to the empty air. An almost audible click of reason racked him. His frame shook in self-loathing. What had he done? Why could he not see past his own broken actions until now? Blood tears stained his face and he stood slowly, picking up the crumpled photo of a time passed.

 _'Master! You're back!'_

So much joy in that one exclamation. So much love. He didn't deserve it, had dared to treat her like all the rest in his insanity.

But he wanted it. More than anything he had ever wanted, he wanted her. His Seras Victoria.

The vampire placed the photo in the pocket of his coat and sighed a deep breath, body sagging. Alucard pushed his mind out to find her. It was the first time since she had fled from him that he had tried to contact her. The buffer that met him lanced so much pain through him that his motor-functions ceased and his thoughts forgot themselves.

She was in pain? He couldn't see into her mind, but he could locate where she was. His eyes blazed, had the Vatican targeted her? His face darkened and he disappeared from sight.

Moments later his feet stepped out onto the stone walkway outside of a small and secluded villa, his eyes scanning the surrounding horizon of Mykonos for interference. Finding nothing, he made his way to the doorway only to be greeted by the glaring face of the mercenary familiar, the captured soul stepping out from the shadow of the barrier that encased the residence, fists balled and ready for battle.

"What zhe fuck are you doing here, vampire?" Pip maliciously questioned, eye narrowed. "You think you have a right to be here? Après ce que vous avez fait!?"

"I'm not here to play with you, if that's what you're concerned with mercenary." Alucard responded irritably, somewhat perplexed by the situation. If she was not in danger then she was just... suffering? His form tensed slightly and guilt ate at his features. "Where is Seras Victoria?" His voice strained through the question, a baritone garble.

Pip hesitated momentarily before crossing his arms and seemingly evaluating the raven haired being before him for many long minutes, his brow furrowing in thought. The shadow man heaved a great sigh after a while, shoulders shrugging upward as his hands reached into his pockets to procure a smoke and a light. He lifted the cigarette to his lips and lit, inhaling deeply once more before tucking the lighter and his hand back into his pocket, looking up into the sky as he exhaled the fumes.

"You've finally gotten a handle on that madness of yours, eh, Mr. Alucard?" Pip commented observantly, his eye finding Alucard's expression with a weariness that belied his disquiet. "Ah, ce que le diable." The familiar muttered to himself.

He took one more drag before he addressed the statue of a vampire awaiting him, "The lady Hellsing's birthday waz a couple of weeks ago. The second since her death, oui? Now today marks zhe second anniversary of her death. Seraz is..." He trailed off trying to find the correct words. "She is doing her best, eh. But, dealing with zhis and how much of a bastard you were... well, it'z difficult. She feels guilty for missing them the first time around."

Old eyes lost themselves to melancholy at the revelation of the time. It had already been a year? The second anniversary? What an odd thing to say. "You're mistaken captain, it has only been a year since we left England." His voice commented in an unfocused manner, his thoughts trying to piece themselves together.

Pip gave him a confused look that slowly drained into a mix of horror and pity, hand pulling the cigarette away from his mouth. "What?" Alucard questioned curtly at the expression, an aggravated uneasiness filling him.

"Monsieur Alucard, il ... it'z been a year since Seraz left Hungary. You had her locked in isolation during zhe last anniversary, she hadn't realized what zhe date was..." He trailed off in discomfort.

Alucard's eyes widened and his mind screeched to a halt - The bottom dropped from beneath him and the vampire had to forcefully keep himself standing. _'A year?'_ His voice mentally whispered. An entire year he'd left her alone after his abuse? Had his mind really been so fractured? Pathetic. **Worthless!** Disgust towards himself set awash internal conflict. He moved forward to make his way into the villa, a desperate need starting to burn through his veins.

The familiar tensed momentarily before relenting and allowing the barrier to open, he knew a sorry man when he saw one, he wasn't a complete fool. As Alucard stepped through and into the residence Pip leaned back and into the shadows, his gaze watching the ocean in the distance as he placed his smoke back up to rest between his lips. "Shit. I hope zhis works out for you, mignonette..." He mumbled up to the night sky.

The master vampire continued forward into the house, sweeping through until he located the small blonde in an isolated room at the far end of the building. As he walked into the doorway, her eyes whipped to him and the earth held its breath. He was overcome by the vision she made, his eyes starved from a lack of her presence. Trembling.

She was dressed in simple black military shorts, a maroon high collared button up blouse with no sleeves, black knee high socks, and ankle high reinforced boots. Her hair was in a wild disarray around her face as if she had recently been wind swept. Her hands were wrapped around the pieces of an old AR-15 she seemed to be in the process of cleaning, soot staining her fingers. She looked very much herself. "My Seras..." His voice called to her in yearning, his blood colored eyes beseeching.

Her initial shock seemed to wear off and her face contorted into a furious snarl, left hand snatching a recently cleaned Sig at her side to point at him in threat as she stood from the floor, the disassembled rifle falling from her lap to the ground in a loud orchestra of sound. "Not today. Get out! You can't be here! Not **_today!_** " She demanded of him, eyes flaring. "LEAVE!"

He ignored her demands, he had been gone too long already. He would not leave. The pain he felt through their mental bond had him moving forward, his dark form closing in on her. Without hesitation, she fired into him, all fifteen rounds in her magazine filling his chest cavity. "You know that gun won't kill me, Draculina." Still, he advanced and she chucked her pistol into his face with such force his skull busted open and he fell backward onto the ground.

Alucard felt the pull of her power as she started to summon her familiar to her and his voice rang out. "The mercenary let me through Seras. If I was here to cause harm, do you think he would have merely stepped aside?" The elder questioned, rising to his feet with an eerie grace despite his recent injury.

"Why are you here?! Just leave! I told you not to follow me! I don't want you here!" Seras yelled at him and he rushed her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "I am here for you, Draculina! To take you home!" His voice ferociously decreed. Seras pulled back and punched him directly in the mouth with a growl and he flew through the back wall of the villa, skidding to a halt in the grass surrounding the abode. He made to stand but was tackled back to the ground, the body of the small vampiress straddling him.

"Sera-" She grabbed his collar, pulling him up to her wrathful features, her eyes broken in their reflection. "Why can't you just listen for once! You ruined everything!" Her words screamed into his patient face before his head was struck back into the ground once more. Her fists beat into him again and again. His head was nothing but a representation of pulp, but she kept on. He would writhe in the pain of her love. Of the sorrow and the anger he had caused her graceful soul. He deserved what she gave him. Loved that she still could stand to touch him, even in anger. His lips curled in a smile.

He heard the air catch and her fists stopped their assault on the remnants of his skull, the slow reformation enough to send the armies of nations to cower beneath their beds. When vision returned to him, his eyes drank in the sight of her clashing expression above him. Her voice mourned, "What am I doing?" Seras stood quickly from him, turning to leave. To run from him and her actions.

 **No.**

Don't let her leave again.

 _"How many more times will you fail to learn from your mistakes!"_

 **Do you really have nothing?**

Don't let her go!

 _"You made a good choice, Alucard."_

 **Put down your pride for her as you did for the priest.**

Now.

 _"Why can't you just listen for once!"_

 **Worship her.**

He would give her everything.

" _ **Seras Victoria!**_ " The deep timbre of his voice resonated and stilled her motion, locking her in place. Sorrow deeper than the ocean depths swelled into her from the being behind her. " _ **Look at me.**_ "

* * *

 **Translations/Explanations:  
** Cetatea Poenari - Poenari Citadel  
Romani - Commonly known as Gypsies  
Transfagarasan - Mountain paved road crossing the southern portion of the Carpathian mountains.  
Pensiunea Dracula - An inn and restaurant named after Dracula to attract tourists  
Valahia/Wallachia - The region of the now united country of Romania that Vlad III ruled in.  
Destul. Iesi afara. - Enough. Get out.  
Voivodeship - Rank of highest official in territories within the kingdom of Hungary  
Après ce que vous avez fait!? - After what you've done?  
Ah, ce que le diable. - Ah, what the heck.  
Oui? - Yes?  
Monsieur Alucard, il - Mister Alucard, it...  
Mignonette - an endearment that can be used as darling, sweetie, etc.

* * *

 **AN:** Whelp, I was going to forge onward but I just felt that this was the best place to end this chapter for the transition in POVs. We learned a bit in this one and Alucard seems to have realized what his actions have wrought. Jeez, even I want to know what will happen next, darn run away plot! What did you think? Let me know!

My responses to chapter 4 reviews are posted on my profile page and tumblr, just scroll and find your name or a weird description if you reviewed as a nameless guest.

Big thanks to BlackcurrentLover, selina annamaria, pickstock66, itachirocks31, zimandgrr7, zolmana, Nameless guest #1 (close to tears), Lady Augustin, SnakeWithWings, animelove22, a french girl, Della-Avril, Flyrisha, Karly666-chan, Jareth'sQueenBitch, zkrazy1, RiddikulusReparo, radar112495, Nameless Guest #2 (tight leash), Lady Julie Snape, girlwithawickedmind, vernon nicole, Narake, gg, Juliejohphoto, Mahou Chibi Kitsune, Numinous-Alqua, SeekForMySoul, Lightening Havoc, MerryMachiavelli, Nameless Guest #3 (Graves), and mya4snape who reviewed, followed, or added to favorites for the fourth chapter. Please let me know if I left you out, I was going in order of alerts. I AM NOT WORTHY! I love you all.


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer:** All characters, settings, and plots belonging to the Hellsing manga or anime are property of Kouta Hirano and Co. I am not profiting from this fiction and am merely writing it in tribute to a series I fully appreciate. Also, this story contains violence, adult content, and possible triggers.

* * *

 **Stasis  
** ** **Chapter VI****

* * *

Seras froze mid-step, eyes squeezed shut and her body trembling from the force of the anguish resonating through the air. Jaw clenched in contempt, she tried to focus on the anger she had been using to fuel her since she had escaped from him.

 _'Why?'_ Her mind whispered. Why is he doing this? What did he possibly hope to accomplish? He had already told her what her use was. Already discarded her when she stopped playing his puppet. Her body tensed with the strain to resist as she turned against her will, the burning in her chest pushing her to acknowledge his request, while her mind and body warred to either fight or flee him once more. All those conflicting emotions she had tried to hold inside pressured into her every pore, choking her with an overwhelming vigor. Seras steeled herself. **She was not weak!** He would not force her back into that prior state.

"Look at me..." That deep voice at her back pleaded.

The draculina's eyes hardened, and she turned swiftly to face the monster now standing just out of reach, golden hair whipping around her angered form. Her gaze pierced his and she had to force herself to stay composed at the look on his face. What was that look? Deep crimson stared down into her face and his body seemed to crumple with a heavy sigh, as if the unlife had fled him in a breath.

He stepped one step closer and Seras balled her fists ready for retaliation as his hand rose toward her face, but his appendage paused in the air before her and he stared at it for a long moment as she stood as tensely as a wound spring, ready to lash out; however, he dropped the arm to his side in a languid sweep and reached into the pocket of his long, ruined coat. Slowly, he retrieved what looked to be a note of some sort, their eyes locked as his hand stretched out in a calm motion toward her, as if trying not to startle a cornered animal.

Her brow furrowed further. Surely he hadn't come all this way to deliver a note? Her eyes flickered down and caught, a tumultuous wave of confusion and grief settled into her features, yet she couldn't stop from reaching forward and taking the article from him.

A picture.

 _"Seras Victoria, if you ruin my suit with your nonsen- Get out of my face, bloodsucker!" Integral grated in false irritation as Seras laughed, forcing the heiress into the scope of the picture._

 _"Oh Seras, don't rile the old lady up too much. You know how frail the elderly can be. You might cause her to have an attack of some sort." The grinning voice of her master purred behind them, as he watched on._

 _"Master! Integra is not_ _ **elderly**_ _, she's just_ _ **middle-aged**_ _. Right, Integra?" Seras grinned, amused at herself._

 _"You both will be stripped of your blood rations while I personally see to it that garlic is forced down your throats every hour, on the hour!" The Hellsing snarled around her cigar, her only eye ticking in irritation._

 _"Oh, that sounds exciting. Doesn't it, Police Girl?" Seras pouted at him. "Master, I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore?" Her pout lifted into a coy smile as her sideways glance to Integra turned decidedly mischievous. "And yes, very exciting, but given her circumstances do you think Sir Integra will have the energy for such vigilant overseeing?" Seras cooed._

 _"Why you disrespectful, heathenish, insubordinate, nitwits! Don't laugh! And don't you take that picture Penwood! What would your grandfather think about you going along with these shenanigans?!"_

The air pumped in and out of her lungs and her vision clouded with a red sea. Three faces stared back at her. They seemed so happy. Who were these people that were so far away now? Her deformed heart bled. _'They don't exist any longer.'_ Her mind supplied callously. **Bitterly.**

"I know of your suffering, Draculina. Part of me will always know. Whether I'm willing to face it or not." His voice murmured lowly, and she was struck by the irony in that statement. _'My suffering?'_ Her voice coiled into his mind in a hiss. Nightmarish anger burst the seems of her countenance and her unoccupied right hand struck his face quicker than a serpent in a slap that rocked her own bones. "You know my suffering?!" She furiously questioned.

"You might know **of** my suffering, but do not act like you care!" His face turned back to her slowly and she slapped him once more, the sound of cracking bones a sickening tune in the night. "How many days did you torment me?!" Again she slapped him, the satisfaction dying with his compliance, anger growing hotter in her veins. "How many times did you bruise and cut into me for no reason other than your own selfishness!" Her wrist broke with the next strike, she couldn't find it within herself to care. Didn't understand the red in her vision to be hot angry tears that refused to fall.

"How many days did you lock me in that house? In those rooms?" His jaw bone was protruding from his skin, but he kept silent and his head returned to face her wrath like the carriage of a typewriter returning to place. "How long has it been since you've even seen my face? When have you last said a word to me before tonight?" She wanted to hate him as she clawed into his skin with her following strike, the blood a shock of color rupturing his flesh, staining her pale digits.

He intercepted her hand as she tried to assault him once more, yet his grip was gentle. Soothing. It made her sick. It made her want to scratch his eyes out, to bite him, anything to hurt him. Anything to make him go away so that she wouldn't have to face the fact she still loved him despite everything he had done. Everything he had tried to do. Everything he hadn't...

"Will forcing yourself to hate me make you happy, Seras?" Alucard's voice calmly questioned as his skin mended in slow stitches. He pulled her closer by the wrist in his grasp and his right arm circled her waist; His eyes drowning her like the deepest red wine with the swirling gloom of his gaze. "Is that what you truly want? Should I work harder to drive you away since I can still see the conflict in your eyes?" Seras tried to jerk back from him, but he refused to let her go.

"Get off of me." She ground out, glaring into his face. Seras wanted to leave now. He was too close. He could still read her like an open book, and she couldn't answer his questions the way she wanted to without lying. She wasn't a liar, but she was turning out to be a bloody coward with how she wished to flee from him. She didn't want to run anymore, but he was dangerous, she held too much for him. "You don't have the right to question me." She bit out.

"You're right." He stated easily. "But it is necessary."

Seras pushed against him once more, his ribs breaking in painful pops from the force as she tried to twist away from him. "Why won't you just stop? Just leave! UNHAND ME!" The blonde yelled at him in frustration. Damn him! _Damn him!_

"I won't. **I can't.** " And he seemed so remorseful in that admittance that she was caught off guard before anger and panic set in swiftly. She felt her powers and her familiar shoved down into the well of her being as darkness encompassed them.

When her feet hit solid ground, she found herself glaring into an empty field. Turning, she caught sight of her master and felt the world tip on its axis as the grave he stood to the side of caught her eyes, as the mansion in the distance registered in her mind. He didn't watch her as she moved forward and she was thankful he kept his face skyward as the walls of her heart caved in and she slipped quietly to the ground in her mourning.

Seras didn't want him to see her like this. Part of her wasn't healed enough to trust he wouldn't try to punish her for her grief, yet she knew if he still held his anger then he would not have brought her here. He seemed to understand her need, or perhaps he was just bored, but he turned to look at her before he faded quietly away. Part of her had hoped... For what? She couldn't admit to herself that she may have needed his company, so she sat and told Integra all that had happened the past two years, sorting through her anguish under the light of the moon.

Some hours later, the small vampire woke as the pre-dawn light teased the sky, rising to the familiar feeling of eyes watching over her. Rolling to her side, the draculina's tired gaze found her master a yard off, resting against an older grave marker with a quiet look about him. She rose slowly and dusted herself off and found him standing before her, his calm unnerving.

"Thank you." Seras stated. "I did not have the strength to come here on my own." She gracefully admitted to him, ashamed of herself. "I can make my way back alone without trouble." The woman supplied trying to separate herself from the male who stared at her with such intensity in his features. As she made to turn his voice arrested her, "Running from me again, Police Girl?"

Her heart squeezed tightly and the vampiress turned back to glare at him, fists clenching. "Do not call me that." But her anger stuttered as she looked at him. That look again, such a deeply haunted look. What did he want from her? Seras' eyes widened in shock as he fell to his knees before her in a heavy motion and bowed forward at her feet, his forehead touching the earth below.

She willed her mind to grow cold at the display, pleaded with herself to stop the surge of panic flowing through her at his actions. _'Stop...'_ Her conscience pleaded suddenly. There was only one person Alucard willingly bowed to, and she was long dead. _'Please stop...'_ The whisper slipped into his mind, uncontrolled. Her limbs were shaking, she needed to stop him. The vampiress inhaled deeply, lips moving to - To beg? To chastise? To yell? Anything but allow him to continue. If he continued-

"My queen." The broken, rich baritone melted the air around them with billowing sorrow while her breath froze in her throat; The look of horror on her face reflecting the ice that had pierced every fiber of her being, of what was left of her heart, of her very soul. "My draculina." His arms pulled back slowly and her mind screamed as his torso rose and he sat back on his heels; his head lifted and tilted back as the blood stained face and staggering eyes looked up to her in a tragic beauty of submission, as if she were upon a pedestal of prayer in the heavens above him. "Stop." She begged, unable to face his misery.

"My Seras Victoria." Her body quivered. _'Don't cry.'_ She wanted to say to him, but her mouth opened empty of words. Her hands twitched with the need to wipe away such open despair from him.

How he looked at her. How could she face him when he looked at her like a man before his god. "I forsook God when I was still a human man, Seras Victoria." He admitted, his eyes dark and her mind quieted with such focus on him that she felt bewitched. "I damned myself all those centuries ago, never to enter paradise. I warred against God. Against mankind for believing in his favor. Millions, Seras. You saw. I ended countless lives, continue to do so, and that does not include those killed by my servants and theirs, and the spawn I left to litter the land throughout the times. I spread Hell on Earth because the only thing I knew was hatred and respect through fear."

He quieted for a moment, fiery gaze searching her own ruby depths. "But I found such purity one night. Such bottomless grace that I was overcome with a need I'd never felt in my entire existence. So I trapped it. I trapped you. I stole you from God's sight and without a thought my heaven became your presence. My salvation, the devotion you so willingly bestowed upon me."

Her chest heaved with her woe at his wretchedness prostrated before her. "Master..." Her voice whimpered out, legs struggling to keep her standing, her emotions battling. He reached for her and grasped her hips to pull her forward. She stumbled weakly to him and he rose on his knees to rest his forehead against her bosom while his arms wrapped around to pull her closer. He was so tall compared to her short stature. So encompassing with his presence. She was at complete odds with herself, but she couldn't find it within herself to turn him away when he had been so calm in his torment.

His face lifted and he rested his chin against her breastbone to stare into her face, black hair falling down his back, his spicy breath fanning against her as she looked down at him while he spoke once more. "I was **wrong** , Seras, and I am sorry." She was stunned, the tears falling from her eyes without notice as her mind seemed to calm and the pieces of her heart trembled in concern of the possibilities. "I have never been loved before you, Draculina. I have never put someone before myself outside of servitude."

He paused, his face contorting into a plea, voice deep and desperate, "Command me. **Rule me.** Treat me in the way that's necessary for my accompaniment of you to be tolerated. Cut your vengeance into me for my desecration of your devotion, for the pain I forced upon you, draga mea." His arms pulled tighter, nails digging into the flesh of her sides, and she felt his mind open to her to brush his prayer to her.

"I gave you a new life and you gave me a reason to live. To keep fighting. I repaid you by making a mockery of what I had given. Forgive me, Seras? Love me once more?" He questioned quietly. "You have forgiven so much already, will you forgive me this one last time?"

* * *

 **Translations/Explanations:  
**

Draga mea - my darling

* * *

 **AN:** I feel like such a bastard. Guys, am I a bastard for doing this? Excuse me while I isolate myself to stop these emotions I'm feeling. "I'm in a glass case of emotion!"

Curse you story! Curse you sad, romantic rock music! I feel so bad for him and it is NOT fair to Seras because who could say no to that? Well, shoot. What did you think? Let me know!

I know it was my second shortest chapter but I didn't feel like this confrontation needed much more in this submission considering where I wanted to shift POV. My mind usually just tells me when to stop per chapter and I am but a slave to it. None of these cliff-hangers have been intentional, can you believe that? Even I have to wait to know what comes next.

My responses to chapter 5 reviews are posted on my profile page and tumblr, just scroll and find your name or a weird description if you reviewed as a nameless guest.

Overwhelming thanks to LadyTaiyo, Crimson DragonX, Toastergal, ChaoticRevival, Animerocks522, RiddikulusReparo, DeadlyWolfQueen, Arsynn, Nameless Guest #1 (Graves), Mya4snape, Nameless Guest #2 (Nice!), SnakeWithWings, Karly666-chan, Nameless Guest #3 ( :) ) , Flyrisha, Zkrazy1, Lady Julie Snape, CrimsonCarter21, A french girl, Jareth'sQueenBitch, Sekhamet, Nikkie23534, Pharaoh-and-Spirit, Not telling the unknown, RedHobbit, DeziiGrimace, Jubalii, 2010, Lorde127, Blackdraumdancer, 31Bravo, takininja13, Lil Scarlett, TheWorldIsYours, Kalika13, Radar112495, Syrtos, Hannibal Barca, Free Fallen Sky, WarriorQueenRa, Shinomusume, Fandomenforcer, MaximumRideTwilightLover, Love Muffin Of Doom, Ronniefanfiction 18, Eaglesplayer29, Jellybeansforeva, Rachael, Sarhea, Lapisdreamer, Lyric Ever, Kissy-the-legend, AlerikRahl, Lastlost, LittleBitInsaneB, Jokerlover13, Nameless Guest #4 (can't wait), Schyra, AlexBarias, Curiosity- Or n0t, As mad as one can get, Ronta Iga Dorolezhevas, MystereRaven, TrainerNayda, Skadarken-Weiz, DekaJ, MissHellsing666, LadyNorth76, Gekko200000, CaPiTalStoRieS, Dreamtime Athena, Roningirlkisa, Shadow Operative, Hagu, Dragoneir, Ymc, and Narake who reviewed, followed, or added to favorites for the fifth chapter. Please let me know if I left you out as I was going in order of alerts and may have missed one or two. I had to take a moment to rest my hands and stare after typing this list up. If I was a more emotional person and didn't have to actually think about how to feel feelings, I would probably cry due to the support gained with each chapter of this story. Again, I am not worthy. Completely in love with you all - Which doesn't make me unfaithful, just enthusiastic. Lol.


	7. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer:** All characters, settings, and plots belonging to the Hellsing manga or anime are property of Kouta Hirano and Co. I am not profiting from this fiction and am merely writing it in tribute to a series I fully appreciate. Also, this story contains violence, adult content, and possible triggers.

* * *

 **Stasis**  
 **Chapter VII**

* * *

Staring up into her face, he waited, basking in her presence like the living beneath the sun's rays. He willed time to stop, to entomb them in the moments before she refused him. Fingers tightened into her skin minutely, unconsciously. Fear. He was afraid. So very horrified at the thought she would leave him sitting in the dirt as her feet carried her away in rejection of all that he had laid bare for her. His endless cry for more time went unheeded by the heavens.

Seras stared down at him before closing her eyes in an attempt at composure. Small, quivering hands grasped the sides of his face in a gentle hold and Alucard felt panic begin to bubble up his throat when she opened her eyes with resolve set into her features.

"I will never forget what you have done. I cannot forgive you." Her words shattered the tomb of his hopes and the shame he felt had his head lowering and his body slumping to remove his crumbling countenance from her view, a denying hold tilted his face back up in refusal of his retreat. He had never felt so truly damned as he felt in that moment.

He felt the blood slipping down his face as he looked upon her. Her eyes softened and he felt the stake pierce his heart but knew it was only the painful knowledge that he had so utterly failed her, pushed her so far from himself. Her hands swept slowly up across his temples into his dark hair and he almost smiled at the tragedy of how lost he was as his eyes closed in pained rapture. That even with her rejection, her touch soothed and had him ready to live the rest of his eternity at her feet.

"At least... Not completely..." His thoughts halted. A thump in his breast and he was losing the breath he didn't know he had inhaled. Had his eyes pulling open in shock. His confused face observed by her sad smile. "Not yet. But..." Hope was leading him down a dark path with her words. He had to stop this delusion. To remove himself before his mind drove him to madness once more. Her hands tightened in his hair and she pulled him closer, his slack-jaw almost dropping open his mouth in his disbelief.

Searching ruby eyes focused him and Alucard didn't dare move as her expression turned imploring. "If you really mean what you've said, then you'll have to prove it. You'll have to show me why I should let you close to my heart again. Why all of this should be left behind like a bad dream." She inhaled deeply before sighing shakily, "Why I should love you without fear once more." Her own eyes bled as she ended her address to him.

Many moments passed as he studied her face for signs that her words had been some sort of misinterpretation. The arms he had wrapped around her flexed, hands testing that their hold on her was true. That she was still within his embrace. That he had for once, perhaps, done the right thing?

His body pulsed such a tidal wave of gratitude that he visibly shook on his knees. _'My salvation...'_ His mind whispered in reverence. "I will right the wrongs I have done to you, Seras Victoria. I will do all that should have been." His thick voice promised, words struggling to make their way around the dam in his throat.

He watched her smile then, something small and sweet. Cherished. Something trusting relinquished on her lips as her neck bent and she kissed his forehead, a brush of life upon his quivering flesh as crimson dropped from her cheeks to his. The scent of her skin and hair sent shivers through him and he relished her nearness. He pulled her closer for a time to gather himself, breathing deeply of her as her fingers ran a nimble path through his locks.

Gracefully rising to his feet, he reluctantly released his hold as he stood to tower above her once more. Alucard's gaze moved over the woman as his hands swept the trails of sorrow from her face. "What do you desire, Seras? I cannot be given control of my actions. Tell me what I must do to make you happy? To fix what I have done." He pleaded. Seras shook her head in denial, her hands reaching up to copy his motions to wipe upon his own face, to erase the portrait his woe had painted for her. Only for her.

"Master-" His hands encircled her own, lowering them from his face. "No, I abused my power over you. You will take my place. I no longer deserve that title." He explained slowly, denying the designation she had permanently affixed to him.

The woman pulled away from him with a furrow upon her brow and her lips drawn down in a frown. "I do not want to rule you!" she retaliated in frustrated offense. Seras exhaled tiredly, walking passed him to stare at the abandoned estate in the distance, the dawn lighting the property. His gaze followed her and he turned to watch her in silence before gliding to stand at her back, perusing the scenery with his own eyes, waiting for the draculina to gather her thoughts. Alucard took note of the closed shutters and the absence of security on the premises. Overgrown grass indicated a lack of regular upkeep and his mind supplied that the government had yet to find a use for the premises after the passing of the last heiress. Perhaps no one wished to venture where spirits and monsters could still dwell without a keeper.

"When you greeted me in London during the war, you called me by name, your Seras Victoria..." The patient voice called his attention. "When you returned and greeted us - You addressed Integra as your equal in title. As someone who had earned your full respect." She paused and he felt a nervous flutter in her thoughts before he watched her spine straighten. Seras turned to face him with serious intent, "I have no great family lineage, no organization to run, nor an estate. I do not have a title bequeathed by a monarch. I have no power other than what you have given me and what Captain's blood released."

Her eyes burned into him as she paused, "But I have been loyal. I have fought hard. I embraced a new existence during an absence of possible instruction. I completed your orders and then some. I did it all while loving you and losing dear friends. I did it all without a real complaint." He inhaled slowly, awaiting some form of contempt to finally bloom from her lips, but she only tilted her head slightly in a bemused expression.

"I chose to stay your servant all those years ago because I knew I needed more time. More instruction. I know I am not as powerful as you, even now. That I would be a fool to think so, but is it too much to ask that we finally treat each other as equals? That we both work towards something together, on level ground? Or does being yours not afford me such respect? Does loving you make me less in your eyes?" The vampiress questioned, much to his shock. His mind fumbled as she stared at him in askance. He chuckled softly at his own expense before he reached forward, his fingers catching a lock of her golden hair, dark eyes looking down to her flawless visage.

"What a fool you make of me, Seras Victoria." He smirked before cupping the side of her head and rubbing his thumb across her smooth cheek. "I never even thought of such a thing." Seras' face scrunched in anger, ready to tell him to sod off, but the elder continued. "I have always ever been the master, the servant, or the opposition to all that have known me, Seras. I have never treated another with such regard whilst free from shackles. You know the lengths of my selfish arrogance." He admitted honestly, before smiling down at her with genuine fondness.

"But if that is something that will make you happy then we will do as you wish. We will be - equals." He was scorched by the soft happiness that lit up her face and took a bit to take pleasure in her joy, but a wicked grin stretched slowly across his own lips as his voice carried on, "You'll have to start calling me by name instead of screaming 'Master' into the night from now on, draga."

Seras' mortified expression let him know the implication of his phrasing wasn't missed and his chuckle resurrected deeply. "Don't say it like that, you bleeding jacksie!" She exclaimed, pulling away from him in indignation. Her arms crossed her bosom and her expression set to stubbornly glare at him before her shoulders relaxed and her eyes regarded him in amusement. "It will be a hard habit for you to break." The elder vampire commented in fact before curiosity had him question, "What will you call me?" He moved closer so that he could enjoy the sight of her upturned face in the light of the morning sun once more.

The woman pondered a moment before responding, "What would you like me to call you?"

Large shoulders shrugged and his body seemed to fatigue with suddenness. "I have had many names, Seras. One more added is no burden."

Seras observed him with intensity, "Alucard was a name given to you by Hellsing, wasn't it?" He nodded in affirmation. "...And Dracula was your family name, of sorts?"

"It was." His eyes narrowed in interest.

"But Vlad was your real name. Your first name?" Seras asked kindly for confirmation. The raven haired vampire felt a tremor rack his frame, fire lighting behind his eyes as he looked down to her. "Yes." His voice weighted.

"May I call you Vlad?" She wondered in askance. The heat burned within his breast, a hot vigor. "You may." He almost breathlessly sanctioned.

Seras stepped forward and reached up to cradle his face within her hands once more, "Well, Vlad, I think it is time for us to go home, don't you? You have a promise to keep after-all."

He almost gaped at her in wonderment, deep yearning invading every cell as he had to practically force himself from falling to his knees before her once more. "Whatever you wish, Seras Victoria." He held her to himself with the same desperation she once held on life, and they disappeared into the morning.

18 Months Later

"Va fi moartea de mine, Draculina." The male groused through the partially cracked lid of his coffin to the bright eyed female looming determinedly overhead.

"Well, _Lord Dracula_ , you promised with all the nonsense you've had us both busy with the past few months that we would take an evening to ourselves. Are you going to try to hide in your coffin all night to avoid making your obligations? It can't be much fun in there." The small blonde quipped, head tilted with her hands resting on her hips.

The no-life king felt his lips pull into a smirk at the impending struggle, "It could be." He responded promisingly. Seras' brow raised before her eyes shot wide in surprise and she made to leap away. Fortunately for him, the draculina had underestimated his wakefulness and his long arms were able to trap and pull the female down. He rolled to his side, positioning her to face him and chuckled at her disgruntled stare. "Aren't you going to greet me 'Good Evening'?" Vlad questioned.

"Good evening, Vlad. Now will you let me up from your bloody coffin, please!" Seras grouched in displeasure at his shenanigans. The male only grinned wider, "No kiss for the sleeping prince from his princess charming?" He leaned close, eyes alight and fangs poking in his amusement.

"You're not a prince anymore and you aren't sleeping. I'm not a princess and I'm not sure I'm what one would consider charming. I suppose you're out of luck." The vampiress smartly rebutted in satisfaction. The male only grinned wider, "I find you to be very charming, doamna mea. In fact, I find you so charming that I'm quite positive your company will bring me to full attentiveness." He cooed into her face as his hand made its way up the back of her thigh towards her derrière. Seras screeched an embarrassed "Master!" and used his face as leverage to push her way up and out of the coffin with an unmatched swiftness.

He laughed outright rising to stand, and leaned towards the flustered woman with a sneer, "See, you get a bit hot and bothered and you're screaming 'Master' into the evening once more." The light blush that was able to grace her outraged features let him know she had already fed and he found the sight too alluring to resist. His hand snagged her before she could disappear from the room and he twirled her to face him with a graceful maneuver.

"Come close, draga mea." He murmured thickly, and he pulled her closer tipping her face up with his free hand. His neck bent towards her, but he was stopped by a finger to his lips. He smirked, eyes hungry, before softly biting the appendage. "May I?" He questioned.

Seras smiled sweetly, "You have that look in your eyes again, Vlad." she remarked somewhat shyly while pulling her finger away.

He shrugged nonplussed and lowered his lips to hers, overwhelmed by the sweet taste of her. How her lips entrapped him. _**Ambrosia.**_

Vlad pulled himself away from her, kissing her nose and forehead as he went, resting his cheek against the top of her head, arm tight about her waist, another hand now tangled in golden locks.

' _I could bring you such pleasure, Seras. If only you'd let me._ ' He growled through her mind. He felt her shiver against him before her cranium shifted, nose tracing his skin, her mouth kissing the underside of his jaw. His eyes closed and his jaw clenched as he took a moment to gather himself. She was such a temptation fluttering about him through the passing nights.

Her teeth nipped him teasingly and he straightened out of reach, glaring down at her half-heartedly, "How you delight in my struggle. Has my blood started to poison you, Draculina? I didn't know you could be so cruel." He questioned to her laughing face. His eyes darkened in longing, "How womanly of you."

"Vlad, stop it! I want to leave some time this year! You're absolutely incorrigible." Seras huffed in aggravated embarrassment.

"On the contrary," Vlad began, moving her backward as he finally stepped from his coffin, "If I were as incorrigible as you say," His voice dropped an octave to an almost guttural degree "I would've had you bare, bloody, and begging for me months ago." He grinned in vengeance. "You'd be scr-" Her hands slapped over his mouth in horror. "MASTER!" She couldn't take the words about to slip from his mouth. _'It's not fair you've had seven centuries to get used to all manner of perversion and I'm here having to deal with you and your shameless mouth!'_ Her voice mentally protested.

He cackled sharply, and turned her away, pushing her towards the doorway in an easy gesture. "Get out woman, you look too enticing tonight to have dared venture to wake me. Like a lamb to the wolf's den." His eyes focused on her retreating form as she turned to grin at him over a bare shoulder before disappearing from the room.

' _It's been so long, I thought you would like it, Master? I figured with all of your hard work, it would be a nice distraction for you. You enjoyed dresses like these in the past._ ' Her voice merrily invaded.

He closed his eyes once more, body shuddering, fists clenching to focus his restraint as a wolfish smirk cut his face. _**"Temptress."**_ His voice grumbled in false disdain. Oh, he was looking forward to some time well spent this evening...

* * *

 **Translations/Explanations:**

Draga - Darling

Draga mea - my darling

you bleeding jacksie - same as 'you bloody arse'

Va fi moartea de mine - You will be the death of me

doamna mea - my lady

derrière - rear end

Ambrosia - food of the gods

* * *

 **AN:** Happy New Year, Chinese New Year, any Birthdays, and Happy Valentine's Day my loves! Hopefully you all get some enjoyment out of this installment and another shock of a time hop.

My responses to chapter 6 reviews are posted on my profile page and tumblr, just scroll and find your name or a weird description if you reviewed as a nameless guest (Please put in a pen name folks! I beg thee).

Overwhelming thanks to Sanji-fan, That-which-dwells-below, Mahi-Mahi, Nameless Guest #1 (Nearly cried), Nameless Guest #2 (Exaggerated Swoon), Mya4snape, Skardarken-Weiz, Nikkie23534, Flyrisha, Ayelen rock, Karly666-chan, Jubalii, PinkTypewritter, Crimson dragonX, SnakeWithWings, Numinous-Alqua, ZKrazy1, Jareth'sQueenBitch, Akasha Queen, Blackdraumdancer, BlueMountainDragon, Mary-animeangel, That1reviewer, Nameless Guest #3 (If you didn't ship you would), Story Junky, Nameless Guest #4 (Wondering about Hellsing), Nameless Guest #5 (Gifted), Mnellos, Junsuchincritic, Fallen1997, Emmanon, Fangirl, Rachael, Jackiemaejohnson, Lady Julie Snape, Drakire, The Grand Dragon of Light, ColdDecemberNight, FrostedWaffles, Gemini-tigress, Nameless Guest #6 (So happy when reading), , Narake, Smitten Lilly, Lahnie, QueenOfMyPlanet, Aghostofanelvishrose, 3Nozy, PrincessWahya, Dark Lord of All, Copperspider005, Jimworm020, Warlocktiger69, Shelia456, Lady Serenity Taisho, Liz Lobos, AvoidedIsland, DragonCrecent13, Hanako-the-pantologist, WarriorQueenRa, Roseniore, Vivi78, Oxford Not Brogues, Whiteshadow160, Nitroglycerine, CherFleur, Saya Raizen, and Black-Sakura-44 for reviewing, following, or adding to favorites. I can not thank you all enough for even finding this fic worth reading. I'm hoping I got everyone as I was going in order of alerts but if I missed you PLEASE let me know. You all deserve my praise and thanks and I don't want to leave anyone out on accident.

Again, many thanks and I hope this chapter is up to standards. Give me a proper railing if not, I'd deserve it. Chapter VIII will be released next weekend and I'm sad to say it's time we start preparing our farewells! Oh no!


	8. Chapter VIII

**Disclaimer:** All characters, settings, and plots belonging to the Hellsing manga or anime are property of Kouta Hirano and Co. I am not profiting from this fiction and am merely writing it in tribute to a series I fully appreciate. Also, this story contains violence, adult content, and possible triggers.

* * *

 **Stasis**  
 **Chapter VII**

* * *

 _'So, this is what it feels like to die as a vampire...'_ Her mind wondered almost absently, as her body remained breathless. She felt unsteady, tipping, the trembling in her frame overbearing to the point which had her reliving a time of sickness she'd suffered once as a child. Seras tried to swallow, tried to give voice to a collected thought, but her heart bled a tempting song she was unfamiliar with, and tried to drown her as a siren would a sailor within the depths of the sea. The eyes of those present were locked on her in surprise, a few in, _dare they_ , pity even.

"Congratulations, my Lord, my Lady." The quickly recovering voice of council member Oneiza broke in, finally breaking the wordless chasm that had followed the announcement, similar remarks following after from the others as an echoing chorus from befuddled lips. Seras wanted them all to leave, for them all to stop glancing at the expression frozen onto her face. Any longer and she would rip the eyes from them with her bare hands, the savage thought absent-mindedly invaded.

"Further details will be announced at a later time. Leave us." The commanding voice of Vlad tore through the daze and the council rose in unison, each giving a quick bow as they fled from the oppressive atmosphere of the room with as much composure as possible. The vampiress felt heavy eyes settle on her, the pressure of contemplation in her mind. "Did you think it an impossibility?" He questioned after a while, a tightness in his words. She was sure that if she looked at him, his frame would be tense in preparation to defend his actions.

Seras blinked once, slowly, almost gasping as she sucked in a breath through shaking lips. "I'd never thought of it at all, not really. Not for myself. Not even as a human." The honest answer fell from her lips. "Draculina... Your mind is turning in turmoil." The words were almost mumbled to her ears.

Her body shot from the chair she'd been in, knocking it back onto the floor where it cracked against the marble, and she turned to him with a fierceness veiling her features as she looked upon him, "What did you expect! You didn't even ask me! Then in front of everyone - gobsmacked like a fool - I hear about it for the first time!" The statement ended ferociously in an almost-hiss.

The raven haired vampire looked almost startled, "Words of gratitude would be nice. You should be overjoyed about this." He admitted, confusing her further, much to the growing ire of the female.

"What are you talking about? I've never been so embarrassed!" She ground out, trying to contain her temper. Vlad pinned her with a look that was unreadable, but it was laced with anger. He rose to tower over her with a great frown pulling his lips downward, the hint of a snarl beginning to twist his features.

"Embarrassed! Does the idea really bring you such shame?" He practically growled at her as his form seemed to expand in menace before her.

"You can't just decide something like that on your own without even talking to me about it! Don't you dare twist this around because you decided to go about it like a bloody dimwit!" Her finger pressed into his chest with each word. "Why would you even decide such a thing? What use could it have to a pair of vampires?" She saw him stiffen as her words cut through his apparent offense.

He took a step back from her scolding finger, brushing it aside and seemed to contemplate her words before he closed his eyes, sighing heavily and looking at her in a sort of exasperated abashment, running a hand through his hair in frustration - something he had started to do when he was at a loss with how to proceed with her. Seras pushed down the pleasure of seeing the dark locks part for his fingertips, of the small habits he held only for her presence. She imagined he would prefer to just scalp himself with all the hassle she seemed to cause him. It would serve the prat right...

"I was trying." He paused and looked pained for a moment as his brows furrowed and a grimace overcame his visage before his features shifted into a mock of sultry expression, "To _romance_ you with an unexpected surprise, you **_vexing creature_**." Despite his look, he spit out the words like they burned him, resentful of his failure. Seras felt her eyes widen with the comment.

Vlad's dark countenance softened slightly and his head tilted as he gazed down at her, his long hair a twisted halo, he walked forward, his hands grasping the backs of her arms in a comforting gesture. "The other evening in town, when I joined you again, you were watching the conclusion of that wedding with such wonder and interest, I then began to think that it would be something which would bring you pleasure." He had the grace to admit. Seras almost let her mouth loosen to hang open in shock, but she quelled the urge and became suddenly flustered, _'He is trying to have me die from embarrassment. That silly wedding was the last thing on my mind that evening...'_

 _Seras gazed with curiosity at the event taking place before her - she'd never seen a wedding in person before, and this one did not resemble the ones she had seen in passing on the telly or heard from stories. The bride and all the ladies in attendance were in the middle of a lively dance together, the men surrounding the area offering cheers and money._

 _"Are they trying to pay to be her groom...?" She mumbled to herself. Seras was slightly startled when she felt familiar hands slide up her arms to her shoulders and a chuckle reverberate through the being at her back, "That would be an insulting bride-price, my dear. No, the men are merely offering the bride tidings for a dance." Vlad relayed to her in humor. 'Well, that certainly makes more sense." She muttered._

 _"What is the dance that they are doing?" Seras questioned the male, her eyes becoming heavy lidded with the strangely almost euphoric feeling loosening her limbs. Between the thumbs rubbing circles on her shoulders and the gleeful atmosphere of the party in front of her, the vampiress was having a hard time keeping on her feet suddenly. "It is this regions Hora. There are many variants across Europe. It is an old dance. A circle of celebration to the gods."_

 _"It looks...a bit mental." The draculina commented, raising a brow at the commotion. Barking laughter cut from her companion's throat and Seras grinned a bit in response, though she watched attentively as the music began to die down and a chair was brought into the circle's center, the bride being forced down into the seat by a much older woman. "Hn, it does look quite foolish, though I wouldn't mind seeing you dance for me..." Vlad's voice ran a deep current in her veins and she could feel her face attempting to redden. "There are older, graceful... More fulfilling dances I would enjoy teaching you."_

 _The bride struggled to throw off a scarf three times before accepting the fabric and standing to the cheers of 'o sotie' while another woman was pushed down into the chair to the ringing cheers of 'mireasa pentru a fi', as the new wife put her former veil on her friend's head, another dance beginning around the new woman. Seras snorted in disbelief to hide her embarrassment, "Almost everything you say sounds like a solicitation of the most lurid sort." The blonde turned, her gaze lingering on the spectacle only a moment longer, then ruby hues cut over to give the male a playfully chastising stare._

 _Smirk spreading even wider, he looked down upon her before grasping her jaw to angle her face, his own lowering to her level, lips pressing to the space of neck below her ear. Seras shuddered at the contact, relished the scent of spiced sin which surrounded her when within his proximity. "I'm nothing if not an opportunist, my sweet." His words rumbled into her skin before he shifted, nose gliding along her cheek before his mouth slanted over her own in a ravenous plundering. The draculina's half-lidded eyes closed in pleasure, falling into his ministrations. Desire curled her fingers into Vlad's coat and lit a fire under her skin._

 _The vampiress almost laughed at herself, in pity or mockery she didn't know. Allowing too liberal a caress from him had been something she refused for a long while after their initial resettling, a recurring source of unease between the count and herself. He did not fault her, yet he made sure to make the most of an opportunity when he saw the chance, slowly shepherding her back into acceptance of his touch. His persistence was a driving spike, penetrating. Every caress and concession, every sultry word and hungry look, every kiss and bite - munitions in his guerrilla tactics against her doubts and resistance. Vlad bit into her bottom lip and her body slackened against him with the taste of her own blood between them, now she would allow him what he wanted. He could spirit her away in this moment and she would not fight the action._

 _Her own fangs cut into him and the moan in her throat at the flavor had him pulling away with a chuckling grin. "My draculina, what a sight you make when you're wanting." His voice recited, heavy with seduction. To her horror, her throat mewled a whine at the loss and she wanted to hit him for reducing her to such a state with just a kiss. Seras tried to glare at him through the haze of desire, but he distracted her by licking the blood that was smeared across his lips, his eyes leveling her with dark longing. "You'll tell me what you want, when you actually want it, Seras. I won't take from you until you do."_

 _The urge to pout was strong, but she smiled instead. Lost as she became within his embrace, Vlad always knew the limit, and despite how hard it seemed to be for him to push her away, he never allowed himself to falter in that regard. He was so very careful not to let himself get lost in his lust. His regard made her heart pull in longing, her desire more potent. She felt her fangs lengthen in yearning, felt the urgency for blood to fill the ache._

 _"Oh, Draga." His voice sighed to her sensually. She knew he could feel the compelling carnality in her mind. Seras blinked heavily up at him and rose onto her toes to place a kiss and a nip on his neck, her lips dragging downward to his collar and hands caressing as she returned to her rightful height. The shiver that she felt through his body as he straightened, made her mouth water and her mind dizzy._

 _"I thirst, Master." His hands tightened where they held her form. "Take me to feed, please?"_

 _He was so beautiful as he looked down upon her, seemingly enchanted by the exhibition of her plea. "Yes, Seras. Whatever you want." He breathed out, his thumb rose to press against her lips. "Come now, I will find a suitable meal."_

Vlad smirked impishly as he stepped close to her side and lifted his hand to run long fingers through the hair at the back of her head, triggering her awareness and a relaxing tingle down her spine. His expression told her he knew what she had been distracted by and her embarrassment resurfaced tenfold. "I'll never cease being amazed at the blush which can grace your features. The body of an undead usually inhibits that response." A ghost of a touch feathered across her cheek. _'So lovely.'_ He mumbled before meeting her eyes with a scorching intensity.

Seras felt that never ending pull he had on her and she crossed her arms to steel herself against it, wanting to focus herself on the matter at hand but failing with his closeness. "I feel the desire in you, woman. If you keep focusing on such lascivious thoughts, how will I contain myself?" His hand fisted in her hair and Seras gasped lowly in anticipation, baring her neck in both offering and request. _'Please.'_ The draculina entreated. His free hand traveled reverently down her front from neck to hip, an enraptured hum sounding from his chest. "Please?" He questioned. How greedy he was, but she felt her own joy at his taunting request and relented sweetly. _'My love.'_

"You tempt me always, especially when you yield so beautifully. We'll damn ourselves further by living in complete sin much sooner than expected at this rate." His teeth shot a thrill of indulgent satisfaction through her body, her arms lifting to clench him even nearer, slender hands pulling his dark strands.

 _'Seras, my Seras.'_ His mental murmuring only stoked the embers of her pleasure, of the piercing bite and long draws on her neck. He jerked away from her suddenly, "Master! Pleas-"

 _'Shhhh.'_ She opened her eyes when she felt him stiffen and watched as he pulled his cloak around them. Only then, pulled protectively against him, did Seras notice the presence entering the council room with a quick rapt to the door.

Displeased at the interruption, Vlad glared over his shoulder with chilling contempt. "Pardon the disturbance my Lord, but councilman Ruthven requested I bring you z-the newest data on the situation with the Vatican - reports with new arrivals, land dispersal, estate matters, and population distribution are included." Seras recognized the stressed voice of Vasile, practicing his well improved English, and felt a dose of pity for the boy.

"Leave it on the table." Vlad's voice cut like a knife. The draculina heard quick movements of compliance, " ** _And boy_** , enter without leave once more and you'll be entering hell just as swiftly." A quick, frightened apology and the youth had all but run from the room with a slam of the door.

The tension left the body surrounding her and Seras couldn't help but let out a laugh in her amusement, her gaze lifting to meet her master's as he loosely kept hold of her. "You find the boy's fear amusing?" The elder asked, entertained at the thought. "A bit. But mostly your _chivalrous_ protection of me." The vampiress teased.

Like a switch, his expression turned predatory, pupils focused and eyes molten, "I can promise you," He ran a finger from her jaw to the top of her chest, "It was an entirely selfish action, my dear. I can't have anyone else enjoying the sight of your passion or body." She was bemused slightly by his comment.

"My body?" She questioned. A twitch of a smirk upon his lips and a cupping hand was her answer. A sudden awareness of skin on skin had her gasping and looking down with a shriek. "MASTER! My shirt!"

" _Master!_ " The lord mimicked her horribly, and she grit her teeth, her power shifting to repair the damage to her top. "I told you it would be a hard habit to break." Vlad reminded her, hand raising to smooth her hair. He smiled truly then, no mocking amusement, just a small, close-lipped endearment. The sight stole her breath away, dead heart swelling.

He sighed heavily then, "I suppose I went about the proposal unfavorably." It was both a statement and a query. Seras was suddenly reminded what had prompted this whole encounter in the first place, she willed herself to recapture her anger, but she'd been quite effectively derailed. _'Curse his wretched mouth...'_ She thought in half-vexation.

He watched the mercurial play across her face before his own expression shifted to one of consternation, "I was under the impression women liked such surprises, though I should have known better than to expect as much from you." He smirked wickedly, "It seems you liked me begging on my knees more than you let on. Of course, I'm more than happy to comply." His grin was lurid and contagious - no matter how mortified she was.

Playfully rolling her eyes, she tapped a finger to her chin, "Yes, _my Lord_ , I heard one does usually propose to their intended before announcing the proposal to the remainder of the population. Since I had no idea of the occasion, what lucky individual should I be sending congratulatory gifts?"

Vlad bent to sneer at her, red eyes bright. "Oh, there are quite a few names, you'll need some parchment and something to write with."

Seras feigned outrage, one hand on a cocked hip as the other swatted at him. "You can just bugger off, you womanizer!" The appendage was captured and she was yanked into an embrace that would've meant certain death for any other. _'Seras?'_ Her captor's voice probed. She looked up and was arrested by that unfathomable and bottomless gaze she found on his face from time-to-time, always towards her. "You will accept this?" He grilled her, quietly, demanding yet still somehow uncertain.

"Vlad..." The way he looked at her was too much at times, but she kept his gaze. "You already make me happy, what will a wedding matter?" Her hand smoothed over his black shirt habitually.

"We are eternal, bound the night you chose to accept my offer. As far as I am concerned, by death we are already wed." The raven haired male clarified, coaxing hand trailing up and down her spine. "This wedding will only serve to cement and announce your place as my queen, a guarantee that the respect due to you will not be questioned. Proof that we are not simply lovers and that there will be no discarding or sharing." He finished carefully, expression darkening.

Seras saw the possessive expression for what it was, "Vlad, you focus so much over this one matter. You don't have t-" His finger pressed against her lips in a gesture of silence. She was tempted to bite the offensive thing. "Draculina, it is not _your_ character I question. You still seem completely oblivious to what and who you are. The power you have. The _temptation_ you present to those around you. A wedding will ward off those with less nerve, but there will still be those who will need to be dealt with." She heaved a sigh of her own and met his stare with acceptance. Seras grasped his hand and kissed the palm softly, then placed it against her cheek to feel the comfort of his skin. "I'll trust your judgment if this is what you want." She admitted.

There was a tenseness in his form she hadn't noticed that seemed to unwind with her words. "Just admit first that the only reason for this is that you want to add husband to your list of current titles." She demanded halfheartedly.

Vlad released her form his hold and chuckled freely, those tantalizing teeth gleaming in a self-satisfied face. "Ah, adevărul materiei. I've not had a wife since I was human; however, I always wanted a loud and feisty one to drive me to ruin. Better for us, death won't do us part, so you'll have plenty of time to put that charming voice of yours to use when I offend your sweet British sensibilities." Goodness, but didn't she just want to kiss and smack him all at once. The nerve of him making her feel such things, looking at her so handsomely.

Seras released an unnecessary huff at his jibe and twisted around him, walking alongside the table and plucking the report folder up, quickly skimming the contents. Sudden exhilaration flooded her.

"Recruitment is up, especially from those coming of age in their orphanages - and they're calling all but those that can't be spared back to the Vatican. _They're militarizing?_ " Her brow lifted and she glanced at the vampire stepping up to her side with an excited cut of teeth. "I've been counting on it. How fortuitous that nothing will mobilize them faster than the ultimate desecration of holy matrimony. Shall we plan for additional guests at our ceremony?" Her master questioned with fervor, his aura was almost trembling with the thought.

She smiled sweetly while studying the track of heavy materials that had been flooding through import into Rome, the thrill of battle foretold, "Oh, **_my master._** " Her face twisted into malicious delight when she looked up at him, "You know my 'British sensibilities' wouldn't allow otherwise."

The unbridled cackle that deafened all else in the citadel caused a shudder from all in attendance.

* * *

 **Translations/Explanations:**

Hora - a Romanian or Israeli dance in which the performers form a ring.  
o sotie - a wife  
mireasa pentru a fi - bride to be  
draga - darling  
adevărul materiei - the truth of the matter

 **AN:** I. Am. Alive! And I updated. I'm so proud of myself for those two facts. My deepest apologies to the...lapse in updating this in a more timely manner. Moving on! No focusing on my short-comings as far as dead-lines go, dearies!

So, this installment was the most light-hearted I've had the chance to add to this fic, and to be honest, I feel like I needed it - 'Twas a necessary breathe of fresh air for me. We got to see more positive interactions between our two favorite vampires, and an itsy taste at past development and future proceedings. I might be just a bit more excited about this chapter than you folks, as I do not plot ahead, just per chapter, so having a general idea of where to proceed from here means somewhere in the black hole of my creative process, I've already started preparing for another chapter. I'm very happy to be back, everyone let me know what you think. I've been detached from this for nine months and am having to warm up all over again, so give me a proper railing if it is out of sorts and not up to proper standard.

On an unrelated note - an author I've followed for about 14 years now (Don't say a word...) Princess Destiny, has been going through a difficult time for a while and it seems to have all compounded recently. Many of of us in the fan-fiction community are actively seeking to help alleviate her unfortunate circumstances, and every little bit helps. For those interested in in helping, I will be sharing the link to her go-fund-me on my tumblr or you can PM me for the info, for those who aren't, I still recommend her fan-fiction and site DGRFA. She's wonderful.

My responses to chapter VII reviews are posted on my profile and also posted on my tumblr, just scroll and find your name, I think all of the reviewing guests actually put a pen name in this go around. Wooh! You guys are too cool. Seriously. I feel like I have one of the best reader-bases left on FFnet.

Much bubbling and not-so-exaggerated thanks to DWfann, PrincessHaleyEve, The Grand Dragon of Light, that1reviewer, happybubbles2010, SnakeWithWings, Akasha Queen, Evil gemini, Jareth'sQueenBitch, Oxford Not Brogues, crimson dragonX, Jubalii, A french girl, arcadea333, Combat Engineer, ichigo urahara Shihoin, Little cat, Zombie toast, Lil Scarlett, ZeWaz, chronoeterna, Shadow Renta, Narake, casedeputy, Kurama's final nightmare, SeventhSpanishAngel, dragonlover332, Yang Spirit Wolf, IamMyselfIamMe, AmericanWildDog, CrzyAsians, Flyrisha, SlasherMCR, belladu57, ErrorEntity 140 - Veronika Night, Lady Julie Snape, uniquelyakward, liza13ize, killer4853, okami-onna, allhailbob0, Izreal, ArisIsATypo, GreentreeFrog, EvilRandomCrazyPerson, red shoulder85, JadeKurosaki, Novelty Talisha, cat1994aluca, SunMoonNeko, Jaye Blue, snickersd, The Sleeping Bear, wh40k, , Jokerlover13, Xelly-chan, Wood3h, Aculina, NickyRomano, Inky Finger Prints, No-Life-Queen2552, Beneath innocent eyes, Xandarius, Miss Blood Pain, kyokoren2471, Na'va knower, junsuchincritic, , MirandaOBrien, ShadowCaster00, Sanaree, katgrab137, Glitch, carlycandybear, Zeyro, Ladysexycat, freakinlizard, chinegal123, PoppyStars, hayba, The Open-Eyed Day Dreamer, Wyckedfire, Tbc22, Pocket Bug, TheLadyMartyr, The Story Teller Sentinel, Love kyuubi love, Lady Rose Moon, Sae-san, MynxxyKytten, nikanoj39, Sabishii Tenshi, Sweet Roisin Dubh, Ellelu2000, kyoandyuya, Snowblazeblack, Nameless Fable, Jacque' la Kitsune, h07b, xtari-seregonx, HowToTrainYourGeek, tanakaL, kitsuneluvuh, violetvolpe, aries2000, Angry Pencil Wielder, Hari Datenshi, hapyyfoam, Sieliz, Varick3028, Don'tCallMeEyebrowsYouStoopid, purplepaisley05, morticaaddams, Unbecoming Me, for reviewing, following, or adding to favorites. I can not thank you all enough for even finding this fic worth reading and I have no idea how this list keeps getting longer. I'm hoping I got everyone as I was going in order of alerts but if I missed you PLEASE let me know. You all deserve my praise and thanks and I don't want to leave anyone out on accident.


End file.
